love mein twist
by mithi
Summary: hiii... nothing to say.. including sachvi, dareya n nikya... to knw more peep inside...
1. Chapter 1

Hello

n

welcome to my new story.

Includes dareya, sachvi n nikya...

n this is not originally my idea...

but all r in new forms n looks... fully romantic comedy...

000000000000000000000000000000000

ACP pradhyuman: retired officer from vancuvar police lived in Surrey.. loved his daughter Shreya so much...searching a perfect groom from police dept for Shreya... lived with his helper n cook pankaj...

Daya:underworld don of Canada...hate drugs... wanna finish all drug peddlers n smugglers.. love Shreya...

Shreya:bubbly girl lived in vancuvar. runs a flower shop... loved daya... but prblm is how to convince ACP...didn't like pankaj much...

Sachin:fun loving guy... lived in vancuvar with nikhil ..both r besties... working at pizza store.. 36 ka ankda with Purvi.

Purvi:simple sweet girl lived in vancuvar with frnds... runs a fashion store...as usual 36 ka ankda with sachin...

Nikhil:jolly person ... working with Sachin at Pizza hut ... Loved divya from childhood but never expressed...Lived with sachin...

Divya: doctor at medical hospital. . loved nikhil. her brother searching a doctor groom for her...so she always avoid him...

so how destiny made them together which leads to lots of fun n msti...

00000000000000000000000000000000

so how's it?

n should I start this or not..

totally based on love romance n msti...no shocks no sadness...

Waiting for for precious reviews... n give ur precious opinion abt this..

bye

tc

luv ya

mithi... 


	2. Chapter 2

hi frnzz

here is first chap of LMT..

000-000-000-000-000-000-0000

Vancouver

Pizza store...

A Lady nearly abt 40 entered n went toward Counter to place her order..

Pizza boy: what would you like to have mam..

Lady:actually m on dieting. so no calories no onion no cheese no veggies... agr aisa kucch ha toh pack krdo .

Boy making face:sure mam...

Boy placed a pizza on counter n pick the knife

show to her n say

kitne piece kru

Lady scared:wht?

Boy:pizza k 8 ya 16

Lady: only 4 main dieting pe hu aur tum mujhe itne pieces khila kr mota krna chahre ho.

Boy smiled:mam usse bhi acha idea mere paas ha ise ek piece hi rehne do...

Lady pulling his cheek:

awww soo sweet ek hi piece rehne do..

she left with pizza...

Meanwhile phn rang n he pick the phn

sure mam... thankyou

he put the reciever down n say

.

yeh sachin kahan mr gya.

oye shekhchili kidr mr gya tu... aja order le k ja. ..

meanwhile sachin entered with Sleepy n irritated face

Boy:oye kumbkaran chl uth aur pizza is address pe deliver kr a.. aur sun tym se Jana... abhi so rha ha raat mein tare gin rha tha.

Sachin cletched his fist n making faces in irritation n greeting his teeths: eeeeeeeeee

boy:ffffffffff

Then sachin saw someone n idea strikes to his mind n he held boy from shoulders n sweetly ask

Nik tu kl divzz se milne gya tha ki usse baat

Nik's expression changed with this n say:

naam mt lo us chudail ka.. main salo se us k agge pichhe ghum rha hu.. pr doctor kya bn gyi. ankhein hi bdl gyi us bhootni ki.

Sachin tried hard to stop his smile:nhi yr aisa mt bol vo aur uska bhai kitne acche ha..

Nik:kon uska bhai vo jhola chhap doctor sara din logo k kano mein pta ni kya suyia(needles)chlata rehta ha.. sala kamina khinka use degree pta ni kaise milgyi

Sachin: nik din raat pdhayi ki tbhi toh degree mili aise thodi na koi.

Nik cuts:zrur paise de k li gyi hogi us bhalu ne. ya fir nkl ki hogi ... are kano ka ilaaz toh usse better meri ma kr deti thi. thode se srso k tel mein ek kli lahsun daal k hlka grm kro aur kaan mein dalte hi drd chhu mntr...aya bda

Sachin:yr aise ni bolte

Nik:oye mt pucch..dono behn bhai mil k mujhe gdha bnane mein lge ha. aur vo bhootni divya

Sachin cuts:nik tu customer dekh main delivery de k ata hu..

n he left. Nik turned toward counter n his face got pale to see divya there

Nik:divzz tu...tum k...b ayi.

Divya shouts:bhotni chudail, bhalu jhola chhap aur kucch baki ha

Nik:divzz tumhe nhi keh rha tha tum pizza lo na tumhara fav, maine khud bnaya ha.(with puppy eyes)

but divya anger is raising like population of India..

divya took pizza from his hand n bring pizza near his face n n

bang

Nik face is filled with pizza toppings cheese n etc etc...

Divya shouts:ab apni shkl mt dikhana mujhe.

n she moved out

Nik with cute face:divzz oh meri shona mona, oh meri gugli mugli, oh kuchiku suno na

but divya stormed out without listening him.. Nik cletched his fist in anger n shouts

sachi...n...

Sachin enjoying this scene from a corner n povs

bechara nik..hahaha.. jb dekho mujhe chhedta rehta ha ab chlega pta...

chl sachin ab nikl...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sachin reached address..n he rang the bell...but no one open he again rang but result was same...then he knock door but it was already open...he went inside...its a well furnished apartment n decorated beautifully...

two girls r lying on couch.. sachin calling them

hello... hello g...oh suno na

uth jao...pizza a gya

sachin was already frustrated but this made him more crazy

oye mr var toh ni gyi tum dono...main bda busy hu... chup chap utho aur mere paise do...

sachin povs:bandriya kahin ki...log toh ghode bech k sote ha aur yeh toh ghode k sath tbele bhi bech k so gyi. sachin knhi mr toh nhi gyi...

Sachin:oh madam g... pizza le lo...

Sachin roaming in hall frustrated then his eyes fell on a purse...a naughty smile crept on his face...

Sachin:aisa krta hu pizza rkh deta hu aur pizza k paise le k chla jata hu.. wah sachin wht a genious u r...

he placed pizza on table... n took purse n open it.

meanwhile beautiful girl entered in hall from room

she wore a tank top n shorts looking hot... n her hairs r still wet.

she saw him n start shouting

a chor...n snatch purse from his hand... n say

what the hell? kon ho tum...din dihade chori vo bhi purvi k ghr pe...n she woke other girls n trio rounded him...

Sachin got confused n start murmuring

jai hanuman gyan gun sagar jai kapish tihu log ujagar... hey sankat mochan in knyao(girls) se apne is bal brahmachari ki rksha kr... jai bajrang bali krdo meri bhali

Purvi:ohh kya bdbda rha ha

Sachin join his hand: deviyo main chor nhi hu. mai pizza le k aya tha. yeh dono mataye uthne ka naam nhi le rhi thi toh sirf pizza ka 150 dollar nikale ha chaho toh chek kr lo.

purvi placed her hand on his shoulder...Sachin shouts

Nhi... mujhe hath mt lgao kyu mera dhrm bhrsht krne pe tuli ho.

Purvi confused: mtlb

Sachin:main hanuman g ka bhkt hu..ldkiyo se dur rehta hu... dekhiye main Baal brahmchari hu... plz dur se baat kijiye...

Purvi with smirks:ohh brahmchari...hanuman g ka bhkt...aur kaam itne ghtiya tch tch...bechara kaise bhola bn k khda ha.

Sachin:oh hello main g g kr k baat kr rha hu tum log sr chd rhe ho... he picked up pizza( placed in purvi's hand.. )yeh lo tumhara pizza aur yeh mere paise... ab toh main chla

bye bye

n he moved out.

Purvi:ise toh sbk sikhana pdega... smjhta kya ha khud ko yeh brahmchari.

Purvi frnd:how handsome he is?

purvi hit her head...n say angrily

handsome aur vo kis angle se. chl ab soch ise sbk kaise sikhana ha...

n they start thinking...

...

...

..

.

. ..

5 pm

THE FLOWERS

its a beautiful flower shop at roadside... essence of rose lilies n so many flowers making environment beautiful... A beautiful girl wearing a long skirt with a sleeveless white top.. is roaming in shop n arranging flowers at proper places... n she is humming a song..

**Andekha anjaana sa pagla sa deewana sa, **

**jaane woh kaisa hoga re...2**

**Chori se chupke chupke baitha hai dil me chupke Jaane woh kaisa hoga re**

**Andekha anjaana sa pagla sa deewana sa, **

**jaane woh kaisa hoga re...2**

she is interrupted by a voice

Shreya

she turned went toward voice n greet an old woman

hello mrs paul...

Paul:hello Shreya... so where is ur dream boy.

Shreya smiled shyly:I dont knw... n gave a bouquet to her n say

have a nice day...

Paul:bless u dear

moved out... n Shreya again engrossed in work...

but her peace is vanished by a loud noise from road. she went out quickly... n shocked to see scenario.

she scared of non stop firing... she tried to hid herself... she covered her ears to stop such loud noises of firing... suddenly a bullet came toward her n hit a car behind her... n caught fire... she became more scared...n tears r flowing from her eyes...

her brain became blank.. she felt so dumb...she didn't understand anything...

she ran toward her shop... but a young tall handsome man held her hand n dragged her with him... she is following him without any arguments..

he took her safer place n say

u r safe now.. I'll just back in few minutes. n he took his gun n start firing...

after 15 minutes

No more firing is there.. everything became calm n silent... Man went toward Shreya n sat beside her

Shreya is still so scared n her eyes were shut.. Man held her hand n say

hey open ur eyes .. see everything is fine now..

Shreya open her eyes n saw toward him...she lost in his eyes... n same with him... an innocent face, wet eyes he just lost in her... n they shared a cute eye lock ...

BG music

**Saans me teri saans mili toh mujhe saans aayi Mujhe saans aayi, Mujhe saans aayi...2**

**Rooh ne chhu li jism ki khushboo tu jo paas aayi Tu jo paas aayi, tu jo paas aayi Saans me teri saans mili toh mujhe saans aayi Mujhe saans aayi, Mujhe saans aayi...**

they came out of eyelock with phone ring... they turned their head in embarrassment...man picked phone ..

hello... fine...

coming ..

call cut...

Shreya stood up n say

Hi m shreya...

man:hi

Shreya:thanks mr.

Man:daya.. nice to meet u..

Shreya:coffee

Daya:sry i have to go.. but next time pakka

n he leaves

shreya sighed... n thinks

lgta ha yhi ha vo...jiska intezar tha mujhe... woohh

Daya shreya wow sounds intersting.

n she went to her shop...

...

...

...

...

Pizza store...

Sachin stepped in n saw nikhil...Nikhil gave him furious looks... sachin got scared n thinks

beta sachin tujhe bhi bda shonk ha isse pnga lene ka... ab bhugt yeh bnda aaj nuclear bomb bn k ftega...

he went toward Nikhil n say

nikhil mere yar aaj main tera yar aaj apne khrche pe apne khrche pe tujhe THE CLUB le k jaunga...

dekh tera yar kitna acha ha..

Nikhil anger burst out: Yar mera yar...sale tujhse achhe toh dushman hote ha...km se km saamne se toh vaar krte ha...aur tu peeth k pichhe divya khdi ha aur mujhse huh

Sachin:abbey sale tu bchpan se iske picche pda ha kucch bna...nhi na toh meri shrn mein aja

Nikhil:haan fir dono baith k gayenge jai hanuman gyan gun sagar

Sachin:oye mere hanuman g ko Kucch nhi kehna...

Nik:yr ek toh us se dil ki baat ni bol pata aur ab toh vo baat bhi ni kregi...

Sachin:yr main hu na..sb thik kr dunga

Nik:hat aya bda thik krne wala...bigad k bolta ha thik kr dunga...

Sachin pulling his cheeks: oh meri jaan, oh gugli mugli maan ja na

Nikhil smile at this:chl ab nautakhi bnd kr .. ghr chlte ha...

sachin:that's gd... aur dnt wry divya ko main mna lunga.

Nikhil:oye vo pyr mera ha aur mnayega tu

Sachin:o ullu tere liye mnaunga. ..

n they drove to their home with this light frndly chit chat ...

00000000000000000000000000

so here is first chap of LMT ...

a big thanks to all reviewers...

keep reviewing for this too

bye

tc

mithi ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Surrey**

**MANSION**

its a beautiful n big mansion...big lawn at front... big swimming pool...A man about 25 entered inside n placed a packet on table... n arraning breakfast table. n disturbed by phn ring. he picked the phn.

Hello, Pankaj PA to ACP Saab speaking...who you

Other side:oye khote English nhi ati toh bolta kyu ha...

Pankaj:oye sherni pnga na le. tell kaise phn kiya.I ki yaad coming(sweetly)

other Side:tumhe yaad krne se pehle main mr na jau... chl papa se baat kra.

Pankaj:krata hu Shreya the sherni...

Shreya:jldi kr ..

Pankaj in anger:huh

n he shouts

ACP saab , ACP Saab

He came out with newspaper n say

kya huya... ab kya tod diya jo pura ghr sr pe utha liya

Pankaj:sherni ka phn ha. baat krlo.

ACP in happiness: kya shree kya phn ha .. khote toh khda kya ha phn de

n snatch phn from pankaj

Pankaj: huh.. she vahan live k bhi my band bjaing jb coming tb toh my boriya bistr hi round kr degi... God g I ko us sherni se saving plz...

n he engaged in his work...

ACP on Phn:hello Shreya beta kaise ho aap

Shreya:bht achi papa.. Vancouver bht acha ha n beautiful too... aap ko pta yahan sb bht ache ha...aur

ACP was happy to see her happy...n smiles at her nonstop talks...

ACP:acha baba... toh beta ab uska naam bhi bta do.

Shreya:kiska papa

ACP smiles: jiski vjh se boaring Vancouver acha lgne lga.

Shreya shyly:dad he is a cop... u knw he's tall n so handsome... n papa kya fight krta ha aur kya gun chlata ha...but dad main sirf ek hi baar hi mili hu usse

ACP smiles: beta toh usse milo jano aur fir decide kro k kya krna ha

Shreya:papa aap kb a rhe ho...

ACP:filhaal main bht busy hoon...tum apne us nye dost se milo...

Shreya:jee papa

ACP:bye beta.

Shreya:luv u dad

ACP:luv u too

Phn cuts...

ACP was tensed n in deep thoughts. Pankaj came n say

Sir why u Preshan? tell tell

ACP glared him. n say

Pankaj Shreya ko koi ldka psnd a gya ha.. pta nhi kaisa hoga...

Pankaj:lo jiska fear tha vhi ho gya... u hmesha calling her bchi bchi aur she coming with apni bchi.

ACP glared:oye bewkoof acha soch..

Pankaj:ab she ko bula k marriage kr do.

ACP:chl tu khana lga aur kucch dino tk bula lete ha use ...

Pankaj Served food n both having their breakfast ..

**VANCOUVER**

**A DARK room**

Man is sitting on chair... n lost somewhere .. eyes were closed...he saw a beautiful innocent face... n unknowingly a smile came over his lips. but suddenly smile vanished n he open his eyes with jerk. his face was fully sweaty.. looking scared.. fear of loosing something...

then a man came n pressed his shoulder.. he got up n say

Abhijeet tum. ..

Abhijeet: jee main.. Daya suna ha kisi ldki ne tujhe coffee k liye puccha ha aur tu ek number ka gdha na krke a gya

Daya:Abhi yr tu janta ha.. hmari line mein kb kya ho jaye...aur main ek gangster hu yr koi ldkee ek gangster k sath apni life kyu barbaad kregi.

Abhijeet:yr suna florist ha.. aur khud phoolo se bhi naazuk ha. kya naam ha uska(n he pretend to be thinking)

Daya:Shreya

Abhijeet naughtily: Shreya aain

Daya smiles: kya tu bhi...

Abhijeet:chl main use msg kr rha hu chup chap use coffee k liye leja aur sch bta de aur uske baad uski mrzi...

Daya:nhee yar

Abhijeet:maine use msg kr diya ha...ab chl ready ho...

Daya:nhi bs. . n he moved out...

Abhi thinks:ab mujhe hi kucch krna hoga...achi ldki ha aur yeh pagal...huh

n a smile came over his lips...he too moved out .

**PIZZA STORE**

Nikhil is sitting n he is in grt tnsn... sachin saw him but have no courage to talk...Nikhil banging table again n again...n he is shouting at Sachin

Sachin ek number ka ullu ha tu... sale teri vjh se vo naraz toh huyi hi aur mnane k liye use kya bheja wine ki bottle. abbey vo toh kya uska bhai tk shraab se dur rehte ha.. ghr mein tk ni ghusne dete. ..

Sachin innocently: kya krta jb tu naraz hota ha toh ek whiskey se hi maan jata ha socha k vo bhi

Nikhil: chup kr tu zyada mt bol. .ldki ha vo... phool ya dress se hi maan jati...

Sachin:ek idea ha

Nikhil folded his hands n say

rehm kr mujhpe... ab main khud dekh lunga..

Sachin confusedly:ok

n Nikhil moved out n collided with someone..

Nikhil:sorry mam

She:hi... aap use jante ho (pointing toward sachin)

Nikhil: ullu ka patha ha vo.. dost ha mera sachin

She:mera naam purvi ha aur i love him but

Nikhil shocked:kya...usse tujhe love vo toh

Purvi:brahmchari ha..

Nikhil:haan

Purvi:main tumhari gf ko mna du toh tum

Nikhil:devi ma aap jo khengi vhi divya ki narazgi dur kr dijiye.

Purvi:mujhe sachin se pyr ha vo nhi manega plz tum help kr do..

Nikhil:pehle divya

Purvi:thik ha n she told him something

Nikhil:wah.. ab use mna hi lunga..

Purvi: mera aur sachin ka kya

Nikhil:abhi ja k use i love u bol doh fir dhire dhire use mna lenge.. n he told her something...

Purvi:perfect...

Nikhil moved out n. a naughty smile came over purvi lips...

n she says

ab ayega mza.. jb us brahmchari ko I love u bolungi aur uski siti pitti gul. ... mujhse pnga..huh

Sachin stood at counter n taking orders...Purvi went toward counter n staring sachin...

Sachin noticed her..n feeling uneasy...he went to her n say

kya chahiye

Purvi staring him n point finger toward her n say

tum?

Sachin:yeh pizza store ha...aur main koi pizza nhi hu so yeh btao kya du

Purvi:sirf tum

Sachin irritated:main khane ki cheez nhi hu

Purvi:tum toh mere rasgulle ho. .actually na kl mujhe bht bura lga... mujhe vaise baat nhi krni chahiye thi...

Sachin frustrated: ohh thnkw (folding hands) ab tum ja skti ho.

Purvi: I love u na sachin

Sachin loudly:jai hanman gyan gun sagar jai kapeesh tihu log ujagar... hey sankat mochan mujhe is balika se bcha lo.

Purvi sweetly:I said I love u

Sachin:look miss purvi I don't... main brahmchari hu so tum jao yahan se...

Purvi puppy eyes:sachin

Sachin:out

Purvi:sach

Sachin cuts n shout:out

she bang her foot on ground n leave in anger

Sachin: hanuman g mujhe bcha lo is kanya se . main aapko kele aur ladoo ka prashad chdaunga...

n he engrossed in work.

**THE FLOWERS**

Shreya is in her shop.. n smile remembering Daya n her meet...she is lil disappointed with daya's behaviour... as usual she is arranging flowers n hunming song...

**nave nave labhde tareeke sohneya,,,,tu change nhi jo karda sleeke sohneya,, je dil ditta tainu haar chann ve tu mithe bol ta hreya kar,ho kudi mardi aa tere te ve tu thoda jeha ta mreya kar,haale nava nava pyaar sohneya bahuti arhi vi na kreya kar,**

Hello miss

she turned toward voice... n say

Hello sir, how may I help u

Person: Aap meri bhabhi bn jayiye isse bdi koi help nhi hogi...

Shreya in anger:you

He cuts:Don't misunderstand.. m Abhijeet,,, Daya's frnd...

Shreya smiles: Daya k dost...ayiye

Abhijeet:Shreya do u love Daya...

Shreya bulshed n looked down..

Abhi smiles n say

ok he too likes u but u knw

Shreya cuts: but kya

Abhi:he is a gangster n u knw he is lil bit scared k tum shayad sch jaan k

Shreya cuts:vo jaisa bhi ha.. i like him...

Abhi:pr maan nhi rha... you knw uska line

Shreya:toh ab

Abhijeet:toh hum kis mrz ki dwa ha...

Shreya raisec her eyebrows in confusion...

Abhijeet told her something n she nodded.

Shreya:isse kaam ho jayega

Abhi:haan

Shreya jumped in joyness: yippie..

but stop seeing Abhijeet.

Abhijeet:carry on n bye

he left n Shreya smiled n povs

So Daya the gangster aapne Shreya the sherni ko avoid kiya ab dekhna kaisa pnja marti hu... k aap toh charo khane chit.

n she smiles.

**MEDICAL hospital**

**2:30 P.M**

Divya is on round..n she is very disappointed with nik n Sachin behaviour... she really like Nikhil... but she is annoyed with his all nonsense n career failure.. Yes Nik did Law from a reputed University with high grades...but he failed as a lawyer so he worked at pizza shop now ...

Meanwhile some kids came with balloons n flowers n gave to her.. she smiled n surprised too..then Nikhil came n looking handsome in Suit. he came to her n bent on his knees... Divzz gave an annoyed look ..

M sorry divzz...he said while extending a yellow rose toward her

She denied n moved...

Nikhil to kids: ab kya kru.

kids pushed him with this he collided with divya...

Divya shouts:nik pagal ho gye ho.. pehle toh bhai aur mere bare ulti seedhi baatein aur ab yeh hrkte. ..

.

Nik put his hand on her mouth n say

I love u

.she was shocked n her eyes became bigger with this... she stood like statue...Nik took his hand back...with this she is able to talk...but she couldn't... n left in hurry.

Nikhil confused: ab kya hoga ... yr aaj toh maine bol diya.. bina jwab k chli gyi...ajeeb ldki ha.

he ruffled his hair...n moved out. ...

**A/N: a very big thankyou to all ..**

**n yes guys m taking idea from best of luck but with lil changes...**

**n sry dear maine Daya sir ko jazzy B ka character diya ha aur Gippy wala sachin ko... n u want Daya sir as Gippy. ...but now bear with it plz...**

**Keep reviewing guys**

**Bye **

**Tc**

**keep smiling**

**Mithi...**...


	4. Chapter 4

**Sachin House**

He is sitting holding his head... He is so much worried...Purvi words are echoed his ears...

"Sachin I Love you..."

Sachin opened his eyes with jerk...

he povs:abbey yeh ldki pagal ha aur tujhe bhi pagal kr degi... dur reh isse...

meanwhile Lights went off.

Sachin shouts:ab yeh light ko kya huya... Nik electricity bill nhi diya kya.

ohho vo toh ha hi nhi...

He went toward kitchen for candles... after taking candles he entered hall but shocked to see hall lightened by candles n diyas.

Sachin confusedly: ab yeh kisne kiya

maine kiya

he turned toward voice n shocked to see purvi...

Sachin strammed:tum yahan

Purvi wrapping her arms around his neck n say

haan main

Sachin closed his eyes: tum andr kaise ayi... tumhe address kisne diya.

Purvi moving closer to him n say

jisse hum pyar krte ha unke bare mein khbr toh rkhni pdti ha...

Sachin jerked him n shouts

pagal ho kya..dmag khraab ha tumhara.. tumhe smjh ni ata k main hanuman g ka bhkt hu... aur plz yeh pyr vyr

he turned n abt to move. But purvi held his wrist n

pulled him..with this sachin crashed with her n purvi got a chance to made him uncomfortable.

Sachin was so nervous n didn't understand anything... Purvi switched on Music player n start dancing

**Najre lad gaiya lut gayi mai saiya...2**

** Ab jo ho hona **

**Mai yar yar kahna, mai bar bar kahna..Mai sath sath rahna piya ...2**

Sachin held her hand n pushed her out of house.

Miss purvi aaj akhiri baar keh rha hu dur rho mujhse vrna main yeh bhul jaunga k tum ek ldki ho...now get lost.

while saying this he shut door on her face.

Purvi was so disheartened with this n then a shaitani wali smile appeared on her face...

She povs:Mr. Sachin ab dekhna main kya krti hu.

n she moved to her house

...

..

...

...

...

**NEXT MORNING**

**PIZZA SHOP**

Sachin n Nikhil r busy in taking orders n handling customers...both r in good mood...

Sachin:Nik kl tune use apne dil ki baat boli usne kya jwab diya.

Nikhil:jwab toh kucch nhi diya pr shrma k chli gyi.

Sachin:dnt wry yr she loves u...jb tu court mein jitega na uska bhai bhi maan jayega aur vo bhi

Nikhil: Sachin main kbhi uske bhai ko nhi dekha na usne mujhe...

Sachin:chl koi na yeh le 500 dollar maine bchaye the tu divya ko aaj dinner k liye leja agr km pde toh thode khud daal lena.

Nikhil hugged him n say

yeh tune hanuman g k liye rkhe the na... tu le vapis main use fir kbhi le jaunga

Sachin:le de k ek hi toh dost ha mera...tu toh mera bhai ha...toh tere liye nhi krunga toh kis k liye krunga.

Nikhil hit his forehead lightly n say

pagal ha tu...chl ab kaam pe dhyan de aur haan kl purvi ayi thi kya jwab diya tune

Sachin got a shock after listening Purvi name...

tu kaise janta ha use... one min tune use ghr ka address diya...

Nikhil nodded as yes n ran.

Sachin starts following him... both r doing cat mouse chase.

Nikhil:maaf krdo yr...vo tujhse pyr krti ha . socha tera ghr bs jayega.

Sachin shouts:Shadi vo bhi usse... bhul ja...

Nikhil picked up a packet n say

bye...

he moved out

Sachin: huh chla gya.. vapis a fir btata hu...

he again engrossed in his work...he is serving n roaming in hall... Meanwhile he collided with someone...he smiles after seeing person.

Sachin:hi purvi n ruffled his hairs

Purvi confused n thinks

ise kya ho gya... itna sweet kaisa bn gya...

Sachin took a Coffee. n gave to Purvi...n say

chlo baith k baat krte ha..

Purvi was still in shock.. don't knw how to react.

Purvi: Sachin tum mujhse pyar krte ho

Sachin thinks: bht tng kiya ha tumne mujhe aaj meri bari...

Purvi placed her hand on his n say

Sachin i really love u... do u

Sachin:do u really... toh btao kya kr skti ho mere liye...

Purvi:kucch bhi... jo tum kaho...

Sachin smiles n held her hand...he dragged her to center of hall...Purvi was surprised...she didn't able to understand anything...she is little bit nervous.

Purvi:sachin tum

Sachin cuts:jaan btata hu

ab plz chup ho jao...

Purvi nodded...n shut her mouth... they stood at middle...

Sachin:ladies n gentleman may I have ur attention plz...I wanna say something...

he sat on his knees n extend his hand to purvi..

Purvi I love you...Will you marry me? he said while giving his super sweet smile...

Purvi was shocked n thinks

yr yeh toh serious ho gya. main toh sirf ise tng kr rhi thi. .ab kya kru.

Sachin stood up n say

hey kahan kho gyi...say yes or no...

Purvi confusedly placed her hand in his...n nodded as yes...

Sachin immediately hugged her...Purvi was still in shock...

Sachin smiles... n say

jaan tumhe nhi pta k aaj tumne kya diya ha mujhe. tumne mujhe aaj meri zindagi de di...

Purvi felt guilty for this.. she felt bad for sachin..

Purvi:Sachin mujhe tumhe kucch

Sachin cuts:nhi pehle aaj main tumhe apne pyar ka proof dunga...

Purvi looked him n ask

kaise

Sachin:sbke samne tumhe kiss krke...

Purvi became shocked. n say

nheee sachin sbke saamne plz...

Sachin held her from shoulders n say

yeh India thoda ha..vo dekho(pointing toward a couple) vo bhi toh kr rhe ha toh hum kyu nhi.

Purvi:Sachin

Sachin cuts:shhhh n start moving closer to her...she got scared but he moving his face toward her... he is about touch her lips but

Purvi jerked him n say

enough Sachin...main koi tumse pyar vyar nhi krti..

Sachin tried to hide his smile: jaan aise kaise bol skti ho. ..oh you won't kiss me...but jaan isse pyar bdhta ha...so c'mon n he start moving toward her

Purvi again pushed him n say

oh hello main sirf tumhe tng krne k liye yeh sb krti thi...aur tum toh serious hi ho gye... look Mr. Baal brahmchari I don't love u. n her eyes had tears

Sachin burst into laughter.

Purvi saw him confusedly

Sachin: Purvi main bhi tumse koi pyar vyar nhi krta... bs sch janne k liye chhota sa natak kiya... n he laughed again

Purvi in anger:you ullu gadhe pagal. . pta ha main kitna dr gyi thi.

Sachin:toh itne din se mujhe dra rhi ho uska kya..(irritated looks) hisab brabar...

Purvi shouts: tumhe toh dekh lungii main...

Sachin smirked:I knw main bht handsome hu. jee bhr k dekhna pr abhi nhi filhaal main busy hu. haan ek favour kr skta hu mera photo le jao ghr ja k jee bhr k dekhna.

Purvi banged her foot on floor n leave...

Sachin smiles:chlo is bla se toh pichha chhuta. Jai bajrang Bali...chl sachu kaam pe lg ja...

n he again engrossed in his work...

...

...

...

...

Other side Daya is getting ready... He took a shirt n wear it...but Abhijeet came n snatch the shirt...

Daya:ab yeh kya ha...

Abhijeet:yeh kya pehn rha ha... yr kucch dhng ka pehn...

Daya looked him confusedly...

Abhijeet: aise mt dekh yeh T shirt pehn khub jchegi tujhpe...

Daya took shirt n went to washroom ...

Abhijeet called someone n say

hum nikal rhe ha... tum ready rehna...

n cut the call...

Daya: agr teri baat khtm ho gyi toh chle

Abhijeet nodded n they moved out...

Abhijeet continuously texting someone.. n Daya felt it very strange...

Daya: Kya boss koi ldki ka chkr ha...Jo baar baar msg a rhe ha

Abhi: haan (thinks) chkr toh ldki ka hi ha pr mera nhi tera...

they reached club n entered inside...

Abhijeet: sun tu andr chl main abhi ata hu...

n left without waiting for his reply...Daya shook her head n enter inside...

Suddenly Daya collided with someone...n he held the person...he smiled after seeing Shreya...

Daya:Shreya tum

Shreya hugged him tightly n start crying...Daya got confused...n ask

kya huya tum ro kyu rhi ho

Shreya while sobbing: Daya vo ldke mujhe preshan kr rhe ha...

Daya tighten his grip in anger n shouts

tumhe yahan ane ki zrurt kya thi... tumhe pta bhi ha yahan kya hota ha...its not normal disc or club... yahan pe sirf glt log hi ate ha...jin mein se ek main hu...vo dekh rhi ho na kaisi ldkiya ha vahan toh kyu

Shreya cuts: tumse milne

Daya kept mum with this

Shreya looked into his eyes n say

aap ne kaha tha k aap mere sath coffee piyoge pr aap

Daya cuts: jao yahan se

Shreya:pr

Daya shouts:leave

Shreya ran out with tears.

Daya moved forward n went toward a boy...

he held his collar n slapped him... he starts beating him...

He:what happen?

Daya:bht din se nzr thi meri tujhpe... tu masoom bcho ko drugs bechta ha aur aaj tune Shreya k sath btmeezi ki...tumhe toh main n he removed his gun from pocket n shoot him...

Meanwhile Abhijeet came n say

pagal ho Daya kya kiya yeh...ab vo commissioner mere sr pe nachega..

Daya:yeh decide krle tu kon ha mera dost ya ACP Abhijeet...

Abhijeet:Tera dost. tu chl yahan se main smbhal lunga...

n they moved out hurriedly...

They r in car ...Abhijeet is still annoyed with Daya's behaviour...

Kya ha yeh.. pehle Shreya ko dant diya ab use goli mar di.

Daya:ek toh vo drugs bechta ha upr se Shreya k sath btmizi ki. .

Abhijeet smiled n say

Shreya ohh

Daya in anger: chup kr

Abhijeet:acha g diwanapan aap kre aur chup hum rhe

Daya smiled at this

Abhijeet:ab mna lena use. kafi preshan ha..

Daya nodded.

**THE FLOWERS**

Shreya was sitting n in deep thinking.

Daya ne shi kiya Jo mujhe danta...mujhe vahan nhi jana chahiye tha...isse pta chlta ha k vo meri parwah krte ha...pr mujhse milta kyu nhi.

her train of thoughts stopped by voice

Hello

Shreya turned n surprised too see Daya...

Shreya thinks: inhone mujhe itna staya upr se dant bhi lgayi...abhi mza chkhati hu.

Daya waving his hand front of her eyes: hey where u lost ?

Shreya in stern voice:hi sir welcome to The Flower... how may I help you..

Daya undsrstoond that she is showing her anger.

he smiled n say

yeah miss... I really need ur help . actually koi mujhse naraz ha..use mnana ha toh kon se flowers du

Shreya thinks: use mnao meri koi parwah nhi huh. (in anger) cactus

Daya try to hide his smile: ohh cactus...ok dedo jitne ha utne main uska pura room usi se sjaunga.

Shreya povs:ajeeb ha pura room cactus se..mujhe kya.

n she hand over her so many cactus Vases...

Daya took n leave ..

Shreya in anger:huh.. use mnana zruri tha pr main kucch nhi. .

Daya watching this from corner n laughed lightly.. he povs

itna gussa... chl Daya bht mzaak ho gya... mna le use...

Shreya is walking in shop n Daya stood behind her.. she turn n crashed with Daya...Shreya held her from waist... n both share a cute wala eye lock... both coming closer... more close even they can hear each other breathings...Shreya one hand is on his heart (chest) ... n one wrapped around his neck... daya remove her hand from his chest n put that in his neck...n he moved his face toward her... n finally there lips met...Daya start kissing her gently.. n she too lost in Daya ..start responding...both were totally lost in each other.

**BG music**

** Saans me teri saans mili toh **

**mujhe saans aayi Mujhe saans aayi, **

** Mujhe saans aayi...2**

** Rooh ne chhu li jism ki khushboo **

** tu jo paas aayi Tu jo paas aayi,tu jo paas aayi**

** Saans me teri saans mili toh mujhe saans aayi Mujhe saans aayi, Mujhe saans aayi...**

they shared a passionate kiss for 20 minutes... n they broke for air. Shreya blushed n buried her face in Daya's chest.. Daya wrapped his arms around her... both remain in this position for long...

Daya separated shreya n say

toh main jau use cactus de k mnane

Shreya hurriedly: kon ha vo...

Daya placed a cactus in her hand n say

Will you marry me?

Shreya took that cactus pot from his hand n say

main is cactus ko hmesha smbhal k rkhungi...yes Daya I will marry you..

Daya gave a soft peck on her forehead n say

sham ko 7 bje ready rehna..lene aunga ...

Shreya nodded n he leaves...

**A/N: hope so acha lga..**

**big thank you to all of you..**

**waiting for ur wonderful reviews. **

**good night.**

**chocolaty dreams**

**TC**

**mithi**...


	5. Chapter 5

**hiiiii**

**how r u?**

**so here is next chap of LMT...**

**hoped you enjoy**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Shreya Apt...**

She is getting ready for her dinner oops her first official date with daya... She is looking so frustrated...n her room seems like hell...bcz she scattered her wardrobe just for a dress... . meanwhile her phone rang she picked n answered in irritation

who's dis? yhi wqt mila tha phone krne ko...kyu tng kr rhe ho

Other side:Shreya

Shreya: sorry dad.. mera is wqt dmag khraab huya pda ha... kucch smjh ni a rha

ACP:kyu beta

shreya almost crying:dad aaj usne mujhe first time dinner pe bulaya ha aur mere paas ek acha dress hi nhi ha...

ACP smiles: acha Jo dress maine kl bheja ha uska kya...

Shreya jumps:woohoo dad seriously u r the bst.u solved my prblm.

ACP:ok listen main india ja rha hu jb vapis aunga apne is police wale dost se milwa dena.

Shreya smile vanished n she say

jee dad.

ACP:OK bye

Shreya:bye dad

call cut..

Shreya start bitting her nails...n murmuring

cop Daya.?...dad ko lgta ha k Daya cop ha oh no...ab kya Daya toh gangster ha. agr jhuth bol k milwa bhi diya toh unki ACP wali nzr pehchan jayegi k vo don ha..kya kru...

she is walking to n fro in room...n talking to hetself

wht to do? wht to do? urgh...sare pnge mere sath hi hote ha...aur bhagwan aap bhi bde mze lete ho mere...wht to do? plz save me...

her thoughts disturbed by door bell...she opened door n saw Daya on door.. she gave him a confused look n daya became shocked...both entered inside...

Daya was watching carefully n looking shreya confusedly.. .

Daya:kya huya shreya

Shreya:bht bdi prblm ho gyi ha...dad ko lgta ha k tum cop ho aur agle mahine unhone tumhe ghr bulaya ha...

Daya got a shock on this. n say

unhe yeh misunderstanding huyi kaise...

Shreya fastly:maine btaya

Daya:chl ek mhina ha krte ha kucch so abhi chle..

Shreya: m nt ready

Daya:jldi kro

Shreya nodded n got ready... after few minutes they left...

..

..

...

...

...

**PIZZA SHOP**

Nikhil is busy on counter.. he is taking order n Sachin is serving in hall... Meanwhile Phone rang... Nikhil Picked up n say

Hello

Other side:Take my order

he write down her order n say

anything else miss Purvi

Purvi:listen tumhare yahan koi scheme chl rha ha half an hour mein delivery na hone pe pizza free... make it sure k half an hour mein puhnch jao otherwise payment bhul Jana... aur haan Sachin ko hi bhejna

Nikhil:no worries

n he hung up

Nikhil shouts:Sachin jldi kr... Teri Purvi ka order ha tujhe hi bulaya ha...

Sachin: yes boss

Nikhil:sun half an hour mein puhnch Jana..

Sachin: tu fikr na kr..

Sachin moved out but unfortunately his scooter tires r punctured..

Sachin:damn! ise bhi abhi flat hona tha...

then he checked another scooter that too punctured.

Sachin:ab kya kru only 25 minutes left. then he start running. . .

He reached apartment... he checked time...he have 10 more minutes... He approached to lift but

he bang his hand in frustration n shouts

yeh lift mein kon ha ab ... can't wait... stairs se hi jata hu...

He ran to stairs... he reached n rang door bell.

Purvi opened door n say

exictedly

Pizza

Sachin was confused m gave her pizza n say

510 dollars

Purvi:510 dollar... Mr. Baal barhmchar minutes late so we r not paying u for ur late service

Sachin shocked:sirf 6 minutes hi toh late hu..vo bhi scooter khraab ho gya tha aur lift bhi pta ni kon idiot faltu mein ghuma rha tha..stairs se aya hu bhaag k...toh bill toh dena pdega

Girl 1:toh hum kya kre humne konsa tumhare scooter mein pin maar k puncture kiya ya jaan bhujh k khud hi lift ko on rkha...

Purvi glared her angrily.. Sachin saw them in shock n say

Wah g wah yeh acha ha itna plan bnaya sirf free ka pizza khane k liye mujhe bta dete vo main aise hi khila deta. dekho bill toh dena pdega

Purvi:no never

Sachin:dekho yeh loss meri salary se ktega toh plz bill de do filhaal kisi loss ko bear krne ki condition mein nhi hu.. plz

Purvi:toh kisne kaha tha late ayo.. jao ab

Sachin: filhal toh ja rha hu but miss Purvi you have to pay for this...

Purvi carelessly: haan haan jao ab. .. hume free ka pizza enjoy krne doh..

Sachin left in anger

Purvi n girls enjoying pizza...

Purvi:idiot mini chup ni reh skti thi sb uske samne bol diya..

Mini:sorry

Purvi:Jo bhi ha bda mza aya uska ltka huya muh dekh k us din bht tng kiya usne. .

girls r really happy for this free pizza party...

...

...

...

...

**DAYA HOUSE**

Shreya is sitting in lounge. n waiting for daya... she is looking all around.. its really a beautiful n big house sorry villa of Gangster...Shreya is smiling itself...

Meanwhile Daya came with a plate of Pasta with sausage...he is wearing chef apron n cap...he bent front of Shreya n say

Miss shreya chef daya k hatho ka kmaal dekho zra

Shreya smiles n say

toh guns aur logo pe chlne wale hath kitchen mein bhi chlte ha...

Daya:haan kbhi kbhi... c'mon taste it

Shreya taste n say

Wow Daya must say u r very good cook...delicious

Daya:thankyou mam

Shreya:Daya promise after marriage bhi tum hi bnaoge

Daya:as you say mam

Shreya smiled n hugged him.

Daya extend his hand n say

shall we dance

Shreya happily accepted n placed her hand in his hand n they start dance

Both lost in each other...

**Music**

**Sun ve dil janiya mera dil nahio lagda bin tere**

**Hun ta sara jahaan Meinu sunna sunna lagda ae bin tere**

**Sadde ta pal pal lung de, Gin gin ghadiyan ne**

**Sadde ta pal pal lung de,Gin gin ghadiyan ne **

**Saanu hun pata lageya,Rattan lamiya hee badiya ne ...2**

**Sun ve dil janniyan Mera dil nahio lagda bin tere**

**Hun ta sara jahaan Meinu sunna sunna lagda ae bin tere**

**Ki pta c tere toh,Duriya ho janiya Duriyan he saddiya, Mazbooriyan ho janiya ...2 **

**Akhiyaan vi sohna, Bulliyan jid te arriya ne Akhiyaan vi sohna, Bulliyan jid te arriya ne Saanu hun pata lageya, Rattan lamiya hee badiya ne ...2**

**Sun ve dil janniyan( mere mahiya mere mahiya )Mera dil nahio lagda bin tere( mere mahiya mere mahiya )Hun ta sara jahaan Meinu sunna sunna lagda ae bin tere**

**Lagiya ae rog,Tere pyaar ch intzaar daTere ishq di deed teri,Jeonde jee jo maarda...2**

**Sab dil diyan sadhra yaadan di suli chdiya ne...2**

**Saanu hun pata lageya,**

**Rattan lamiya hee badiya ne...2**

Dareya lost in each other... Daya leaned toward her n moving his face close to her n about to touched her lips but disturbed by fake cough

ahem ahem

Both came out of trance n blushed to see abhijeet.

Abhijeet:abbey yeh kya main glt wqt pe a gya.. acha chlta hu...bye

Daya:abbey dramebaz..chl a sath mein dinner krte ha

Abhijeet while looking Shreya:r u sure daya?

Shreya:kya abhijeet ayo sath mein dinner krte ha

Abhijeet:i can't resist my bhabhi...

Shreya blushed at this..

Trio sat n start dinner.. Abhijeet is looking tended

Daya:kya baat ha.. itna tnsn mein kyu ha

Abhijeet:mera transfer ho gya...next month surrey hq join krna ha

Daya:grt hum bhi next month Surrey ja rhe ha shreya k dad se milne tu rheha toh shi hoga

Abhijeet tnsly:ok..

Daya:baat kya ha

Abhijeet:tu bhul gya mera transfer surrey huya surrey

Daya start making faces n say

toh kya huya achhi place ha...(then something strike his mind n start laughing) abhijeet did i hear surrey...really yar.. hahaha

Abhijeet glared him n Shreya was still confused

Daya with naughty smile: best of luck yr... vahan hume ni tujhe kisi ki zrurt pdegi usse

Abhijeet cuts:chup kr bde mze le rha ha tu...

Shreya:arey mujhe bhi toh btao

Daya:Shreya vo surrey mein abhi k bht sare diwane ha nhi nhi diwaniya

Shreya laughed:schi mtlb inki bhi shadi surrey mein hogi wow

Daya:tujhe pta ha k ek toh puri trh abhijeet ki bhkt ha

kya naam ha uska haan tikhi mirchi

Abhijeet frustrated:chup kr naam mt le us chipkoo ka

Dareya laughed n trio dined together with teasing n loads of msti...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**PIZZA SHOP**

Nik n Sachin packing their stuff for leaving...Sachin was in thinking...Nikhil saw him n wrapped his arm around his shoulders n say

koi baat nhi sachin..its ok... bchpna ha uska... let it be

Sachin:no nik i will not.. she has to pay... uski is hrkat se kitna loss huya ha baat 500 dollar ki nhi baat meri loyalty aur discipline ki ha...yr boss ne mujhe fire krne ki dhmki di ha... 2 saal ki job mein first time I felt insulted aur ab main use nhi chhodunga ..

Nikhil:sun vo ek fashion store run krti ha toh vahan ja k kucch prblm create krte ha

Sachin:done

Nik:chl ab

Sachin nodded.. meanwhile Divya came n say

hiii

Nik dreamily: hiiiiiii

Sachin hit his head n hugged divya

kaisi ha tu

divya:perfectly fine

Nikhil separated them n say

oye vo meri gf ha

Sachin:just frndly hug..

Nik hugged divya n say

not a frndly hug n winks

Divya blushed n say

Nikhil tum ni sudhroge

Sachin:main bahr wait krta hu tum baat kro

Divya:ruko Sachin mujhe tum dono se baat krni ha.

Sachin:chlo baith k baat krte ha

All sat n divya placed her hand on nikhil hand n say..

Nik bhai ne mere liye rishtey dhundne shuru kr diye ha...pr main tumhare siwa kisi se shadi ni krungi...

Nikhil smiles:toh tere bhai ko bhi mna lenge

Divya: wht abt ur job

Sachin:boldo k yeh ek doctor ha

Divya:jhuth

Sachin:lai hai kmli tu bs bol de baki hum pe chhod de

Divya smiles n nodded

Nikhil pressed her hand with his.. Sachin saw this n smirked...he stood up n say

mujhe neend a rhi ha aur main gana ga k ata hu..

n he moved out leaving them confused

Nikhil smiles:pagal hume akela chhod k chla gya..

Divya smiled...

Nikhil:yr doctor toh bol dunga pr tere bhai ne kucch ulta sidha pucch liya toh..

Divya:main hoon na

Nikhil smiled...n they both lost in each other... looking at each other without any blink...

**BG MUSIC**

**Aankhon ki gustakhiyan.. maaf hoon O **

**aankhon ki gustakhiyan.. maaf hoon **

**Ek tuk tumhein dekhti hain..**

**jo baat kehna chaahe zubaan**

**tumse vo ye kehti hain**

**aankhon ki sharmo haya.. maaf ho...**

**tumhein dekhke jhukti hain**

**uthi aankhein jo baat na keh sakin **

**Jhuki aankhein wo.. Kehti hain**

**Aankhon ki. aankhon ki gustakhiyan.. maaf hoon**

Sachin came n coughed fakely...Nikya came out of eye lock...

After some more chit chat n nikya gustakhiya they moved out ...n night passed like this...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Daya Villa**

**7 AM**

Daya is in tracks... n holding a tray having two coffee mugs n some lights snacks...he entered inside room...Placaed tary on Side by table...n sat on bed n staring his sleeping beauty...He moved his hand in her hairs...she woke up with his touch n gave a smile to him...

Daya:mam aapki coffee

Shreya:thankyou vaise aap kahan the...i know aap raat mein yahan nhi the

Daya smiles:glt kaam raat mein hi hote ha toh bs vhi krne gya tha.

Shreya:ek baat pucchu

Daya:hmm...

Shreya:aap gangster kyu bne mtlb

Daya cuts: Jo kaam police nhi kr pa rhi vo main krta hu...mera aim drugs n drugs mafia ko khtm krna

Shreya:tum police bhi toh join kr skte the

Daya:Police has their own limits so abhijeet k sath mil k decide kiya k vo police department dekhega aur main underworld

Shreya:immpresive

Daya smiles

Shreya:bs dad impress ho jaye...

Daya:filhal tum sirf mujh pe dhyan do...dad pe baad mein n he kissed her forehead

Shreya blushed n say

daya tum bhi na

Daya:acha tumhe tumhare store pe chhod deta hu aur mujhe kucch kaam ha

Shreya:fine

after sometimes they left..

...

...

...

...

...

**FASHION STORE**

**11 AM**

Purvi is roaming in store n arranging dresses...n helping customers...

Meanwhile Nik n Sachin entered...n carefully scanned whole store..

Sachin:oye muh chhipa.. hume vo dekh na le

Nik:haan usne 500 ka loss kraya tha hum 1000 ka loss krayenge..

Sachin:haan dresses chhipa lena...

Nik nodded

Sachin:Abbey khda ka kya ha.. chl ho ja shuru.

both moved to different directions..Sachin taking dresses n hide it in his t shirt...with this his stomuch looked swellon..

Nik is at other direction.. n he took a skirt n just about to hide but saw Divya at entrance n lost in her ...he removed his mask...n went toward her

Divya saw him n say

hii..nik

Nik lost:hiiiii

Divya:tum yahan

Nik showing her dress: yeh lene aya tha

Divya:tum skirts kb se pehnne lge

Nik instantly:tumhare liye

Divya pulled his cheek n say

awww my baby

Nikhil paid bill n Nikya moved out leaving Sachin

Here Sachin is still busy in hiding dress...Purvi saw him... n she find him suspicious...she went to him n say

show me ur face

Sachin:no

Purvi forcefully removed his mask...n shocked to see Sachin...

she:tum yahan kya kr rhe ho...aur yeh tumhara stomuch ek raat mein itna bda kaise ho gya.

Sachin:kisi ko btana nhi.. main papa bnne wala hu aur meri shadi bhi nhi huyi

n he about to move

Purvi:stop

he stopped n Purvi went toward her...n say

nikalo sare dresses

Sachin:kon se

Purvi pointed his stomuch

Sachin making faces n gave her all dresses n say

chudail kahin ki

Purvi:thankyou aur tumhara bill huya. 2018 dollar

Sachin:kon sa bill

Purvi:in sari dresses ka jo tum leke ja rhe the

Sachin:oh hlw yeh female dresses ka main kya krunga

Purvi:vo tumhe pehle sochna chahiye tha.. ab bill do vrna i'll call the cops

Sachin unwillingly paid bill n Purvi laughed at his innocence.. n say

kucch zyada hi innocent ha...bechara baal brahmchari...

n engrossed again with customers

...

...

...

...

...

**Sachin Home**

He is in very bad mood.. n very much annoyed with Nikhil...he is drinking... Meanwhile Nikhil entered n say

bhai dekh tere liye kya laya hu.

Sachin glared him angrily n threw a cushion on his face...he shouts

gadaar, cheater, yaar maar krdi...mujhe us purvi k paas akela chhod aya.. pta ga 2018 ka loss ho gya

Nik scary tone:yar main hu na...tu yeh red wine le.. dekh tera yaar laya

Sachin took bottle n say..

ok but i will not leave her

Nik:idea hai na

Sachin:bta

Nik told him sonething

sachin making face n Nik became scared...

Sachin:good plan

Nik took a relieved sigh.

night passed...

...

...

...

...

**NEXT DAY**

**11PM**

Nikhil n Sachin stood at roadside...both r waiting for someone

Nik:hum is truck k pichhe chhipte ha...jb vo ayegi toh tu uska purse le k bhaag Jana

Sachin:OK...aur hmara loss bhi pura ho jayega

Nik:haan...oye a gyi chl chhip

both hid behind truck...but unfortunately truck went from there but they were so lost in their talks they didn't even realize... meanwhile Purvi came n confused to saw them sitting on road

She laughed:oye tum dono ko yeh kya nya bhoot chda ha...road pe kyu lete huye ho

Both lift their heads n say

abbey truck kahan gya.

Purvi: kya chl rha ha

Sachin:vo hum yahan chhipe the k tum ayogi aur hum tumhara purse le k bhaag jayenge... vo apna loss pura krna ha na(he said it in a breath)

Purvi shocked:wht..

Nik:vo kya hai na gussa a gya tha

Meanwhile a thief came n snatched her purse b ran away

Purvi: chor

Sachin laughed: purse le k chla gya

Nik:abbey purse toh hume lena tha

Purvi:vo bhi tumhare sath mila hoga

Sachin:oh madam vo hmare sath nhi ha

Purvi:pagalo khde kya ho pkdo use

Sachin smiles:purse toh aapka hai g

Purvi glared them...

Sachin:chl nik tu udhr se ja main idhr se madam g ko help kr hi dete ha...

n both ran to different directions...

Nikhil ran to other side n collided with a person

Person: what the hell...r u blind

Nik:sorry brother vo chor

Person cuts:chor u r thief

Nik:ohh main chor ka

He cuts:tumhe toh police mein dena chahiye n he held his shirt

Nik slapped him n say

pagal ha kya vo chor bhaag gya tere chkr mein

He:chehra yaad rkhunga

Nik:abbey ja

N he left...

Nik disappointed:nikl gya hath se...

Otherside Sachin caught thief n took purse from him.. he went toward Purvi...

He:yeh lijiye aapka purse.. gin lena paise pure ha ya nhi

Purvi:tumne apne paise nhi nikale

Sachin nodded as no n say

bye

he turned to move.. Purvi called him...

Sachin suno toh

Sachin:haan

Purvi:vo tumhare paise yeh 510 us din k aur yeh 2018 kl k

Sachin smiles:rehne doh

Purvi:umhh lelo

Sachin:yeh paise de k tum toh hmare milne ki vjh hi khtm kr rhi ho...rehne do main lene ata rhunga aur tum dene se mna krti rehna aur bs aise hi mulakat hoti rhegi...(he said while looking her without blink)

Purvi blushed n say

us cafe ki coffee bht achi ha

Sachin smiles:fir pee hi lete ha

Sachvi smiled n moved to Cafe...

Nikhil saw them n povs

chlo iska brahmchari wala bhoot toh utra... he smiles n leave the place.

Here Sacvhi is walking.. then Sachin wrapped his arm around her shoulder.. she smiles n placed her head on his chest...

**MUSIC**

**Pehla pehla pyar hai, **

**pehalee pehalee bar hai **

**Jan ke bhee anjana, kaisa meraa yar hai...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**end of Chap**

**A/N:**

**Precap::first meet of Daya Sachin n Nikhil...**

**Nikhil meet with Divya's Brother...**

**Very big n choclaty thnkew to all readers n reviewers .**

**waiting for ur precious feedback...**

**BYE**

**TC**

**STAY HAPPY**

**Mithi...**


	6. Chapter 6

**FLOWER SHOP**

Shreya is walking in tnsn...she seems disturbed...she is talking to herself...n trying someone number again n again...

Meantime a girl entered n covered her eued n say

Hiiii

Shreya in irritation:Hii saniya

Saniya:main itne dino baad ayi hu aur tu aise muh bna k hii bol ri ha...huh..

Shreya:m sry sani but m really fed up..

Saniya:wht happen darling

Shreya:u knw daya

Saniya cuts:yeah ofcourse ur gangster boy frnd...he is too tall n handsome...haye

Shreya:sani shutup...he's mine.

Saniya chukkled:so when i said he's mine..

Shreya made faces...

Saniya continue:I wish mera bhi koi vaisa ho...shree agr tu boar ho jaye na toh btana main

Shreya cuts:shutup...ek toh pehle hi preshan hu upr se tu huh...

Saniya giggled n say

Chl bta kya baat ha

Shreya:vo daya use meri ko fikr nhi ha...15 din se milna toh dur baat bhi ni ki mujhse...jb bhi phone kro koi na koi chmcha uthata ha aur mam sir is ..

Saniya:itni c baat...

Shreya:yeh tujhe itni c baat lgti ha ...jb tujhe pyar hoga tb pta chlega ...

Saniya:acha vo samne ldke kon ha...jb se ayi hu ghure ja rhe ha

Shreya:inka toh roz ka ha... yahan khde ho k ldkiya dekhte rehte ha...

Saniya:toh tune daya ko ni btaya

Shreya:kyu is

Saniya cuts:budhu ldki bta use dauda dauda ayega...trust me

Shreya:really...

Saniya nodded...

Shreya took her phone n called him...

...

...

Otherside daya is in dark room.. n a man tied with ropes... Daya is beating him n asking about some consignment... But he didn't open his mouth...Daya was in too much anger...n about to shoot person but his phone ring disturb her...He picked the call...n answered without seeing caller ID

Hello (in anger)

Shreya(sweetly):Daya

Daya softly: haan bolo

Shreya panicked: daya yahan kucch ldke mujhe preshan kr rhe ha...zbrdsti meri shop mein ghus gye ha...plz jldi a jao

Daya:abhi ata hu...

He left the place at same moment...

He reached Shreya's shop but surprised to see shreya was enjoying icecream...Daya was boiling in anger to see her...

Daya:wht is this?

Shreya showing him icecream n say

Ice cream...choco chip

Daya:vo ldke kahan gye

Shreya:vo toh chle gye... tumhara naam kya liya bhaag gye...

Daya:shreya r u mad? Tumhe pta bhi ha kitna important kaam chhod k aya hu...(he almost shouts)

Shreya with tears:tum itne dino se baat bhi nhi kr rhe...sare kaam important aur main nhi... Jayo tum ab disturb nhi krungi kro apna important kaam

n she turned her face...Daya shook his head in disappointment...

Daya:suno shreya

Shreya nodded as no...

Daya:sorry

Shreya didn't reply...

Daya:fine chlo fir main coffee k liye kisi aur ko le jata hu..

he turned to otherside... n about to move...Shreya moved fastly n held his hand... n say

Chle coffee k liye...

Daya smiled...

Shreya:vaise kiski haddiya todne mein busy the jo phone bhi ni utha rhe the

Daya glared her...n both drove away...

...

...

...

...

**DIVYA HOUSE**

Divya is walking in tnsn... whereas his brother karan is smiling saw her...he called her

Divu kya kr rhi ha...vo a jayenge...

Divya:bro pr ab tk aye kyu ni...

Karan:a jayenge bcha...

Divya nodded...their conversation interrupted by door bell...Divya opened door n saw nikhil n nikya lost in each other...even they forget about Sachin...Sachin saw them n shook his head...n moved inside...

Karan saw him n both shook their hands...

Karan:mujhe meri behn ki choice pe shk tha pr tumhe dekh k acha lga...good choice...

Sachin:jee vo main nhi hu vo toh mera dost ha...he is a doctor

Karan:doctor kahan ha vo

Sachin:Divzz k sath drwaze pe

Meantime both came..n karan shocked to see nikhil...n smirks

Hi...so u r doctor...

Nikhil eyes were widened to see him...

Divya:han bro he's heart specialist...

Karan with smile:heart specialist...so tell me a one thing agr kisi ko heart attack aye toh konsa tablet dete ha

Nikhil instantly:Crocin

Karan with fake smile: crocin

Divya glared him

Sachin:arrey nikhil vo heart attack ki baat kr rhe ha

Nikhil:pehli baar shadi ki baat krne aya hu na so nervous

Karan:yeh mere swal ka jwab nhi

Nikhil strammed:vo...vo paracetamol

Karan held his collar n shouts

Paracetamol crocin doctor..tu ek sdkchhap meri behn se shadi krega...divya yeh koi doctor voctor nhi ha...chor ha us raat mila tha mujhse

Divya:bro he is pizza delivery boy

Karan was hell shocked to hear this...n shouts

Ek pizza wale se shadi kregi... U r a doctor dammit..

he pushed nikhil n Sachin...

Nikhil:Jane se pehle ek baat btana chahta hu...k maine toh jhuth bola...pr tera bhai bhi koi harish chanra nhi ha...pucch zra iske chehre pe swelling kyu ha

Divya:vo koi football aake lg gya tha

Nikhil:jhutha maine mara tha ise

Sachin:oye yeh kaand kb kiya...

Nikhil:jb chor k pichhe bhage tb

Karan:out from my house

Sachin:oye tu mere yar k sath aisa kaise kr skta ha

Karan:meri behn ki shadi isse nhi hogi bs

Sachin slapped him

Divya shouts:tum dono khud ko smjhte kya ho...mere bhai pe hath uthaya...look nikhil meri shadi bhai ki mrzi se hogi vrna nhi

Nikhil:pr divzz

Divya cuts:out

Sachin n Nikhil moved out...

Divya:sorry bro meri vjh se

Karan cuts:Maine transfer application di ha...hum chle jayenge yahan se

Divya nodded...

...

...

...

...

Sachin n nikhil walking on road.. Nikhil was in tnsn...Sachin tried to lighten his mood... n say

Doctor saab mujhe headache ho rha ha...kon c goli lu paracetamol ya crocin

He laughed but nikhil didn't..

Sachin again:tu bhul ja use.. hum tere liye usse bhi achhi ldku dhundenge

Nikhil: tu purvi ko bhul payega... (Sachin stared him) nhee na toh main kaise bhul jao divya ko...tu purvi se 2 mhine pehle mila pr main bchpn se janta hu use.. pyar nhi ishq kiya ha toh yr kaise

Sachin:tu pyar sorry ishq krta ha na...toh bs vo kya uske bhai ko bhi mna lenge...

Nikhil:agr vo nhi mana toh

Sachin:toh ...toh divya ko ghr se utha layenge..

Nikhil:ab pehle divya ko mnate ha

Sachin:chlo fir...

He nodded n both left...

**NEXT NIGHT**

**DIVYA'S HOSPITAL**

Divya entered hospital...n headed toward her cabin...She was surprised to see her way is filled by rose petal...a nurse came toward her n say

Sorry

She was surprised

Then a ward boy came to her n say

Sorry

She was shocked with these sorries...she entered her cabin n again got a shock to see loads of sorry cards...she stood middle of cabin then she felt flower showering on her...she smiled bit...then she heard Nikhil voice

**Aur kitna sitam karoge is toote huye dil pe**

**Thak jao to zaror bata dena ke mera jurm kiya hai.**

Divya turned to him...Nikhil open his arms she ran to him n hugged him tightly...

Nikhil:sorry

Divya:I love u too

Nikhil:chle

Divya: kahan

Nikhil smiles...n took her to terrace...n she smiled to see decorations n full moon view n twinkilng of stars...

Nikhil extend his hand to her..

**MUSIC**

**falak tak chal saath mere,**

**falak tak chal saath chal ...2**

**yeh baadal ki chaadar, **

**yeh taaro ke aanchal chhup jaaye hum pal do pal**

**falak tak chal saath mere, falak tak chal saath chal...2**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**HERE at SACHVI SIDE**

Sachin is waiting for purvi...but she is late...so sachin got irritated...Purvi came n saw him... Sachin gave her a angry looks...

Purvi:Sorry vo kucch orders complete krne the.

Sachin:main 1 hour se wait kr rha hu...

Purvi:sorry na

Sachin shook his head as no...

Purvi hugged him tightly...n say

Ab bhi maaf ni kroge

Sachin:no

Purvi kissed his cheek... He smiled

Sachin:chle ab...movie to adhi nikl gyi ab knhi aur chlte ha.

Purvi:long drive

Sachin:scooter ride

Purvi nodded...n both settled on scooter... Enjoying there long scooter ride...Purvi tightened her arms around his waist...he smiled...

**MUSIC**

**dekho kaha aa gaye hum sanam saath chlte**

** jahan din ki baahon mein raaton ke saaye hai dhalte **

**chal woh chaubaare dhunde,**

** jin mein chaahat ki bunde sach kar de sapno ko sabhi **

**ho aankhon ko miche miche, main tere pichhe pichhe chal du jo tu keh de abhi **

**bahaaro ke chhat ho, duwaao ke hath ho, badhate rahe yeh ghajhal ho**

**falak tak chal saath mere, falak tak chal saath chal ...2**

Here dareya is enjoying their coffee...both were silent...both r lost in their thoughts...Daya came out of his thoughts n adkef

Kya huya

Shreya:main kl Dad ka vahan ja rhi hu...pta ni tumhe dekh k dad kaisa react krenge...tum sambhal loge na...upr se vo hinglishstani pankaj...

Daya:main smbhal lunga...u don't worry...

Shreya nodded...

Daya:dekho na sb dance kr rhe ha...aur hum yahan baithe ha..

Shreya smiled

Dareya held her hand n took her to dance floor...

**MUSIC**

**dekha nahi maine pehle kabhi yeh najaara**

** badla huwa sa lage mujhko aalam yeh saara **

**suraj ko huyi haraarat,**

** raaton ko kare sharaarat**

** baitha hai khidaki pe teri**

**ha iss baat pe chaand bhi bigada**

**katra katara woh pighala **

**bhar aaya woh aankhon mein meri**

**toh suraj bujha du, tujhe main saja du, **

**sabera ho tujhse hi kal **

**hooo falak tak chal saath mere, falak tak chal saath chal...2**

**yeh baadal ki chaadar, yeh taaro ke aanchal chhup jaaye hum pal do pal falak tak chal saath mere, falak tak chal saath chal...**

Here Sachvi reached Nikya place...

Purvi:hospital hum yahan kyu aye ha

Sachin:Nik se milne

Purvi:Nik hospital mein ha

Sachin:chlo na

Both headed toward nikya side... They were still lost... Sachvi coughed fakely..

Nikya separated...

Sachin:Nik maan gyi teri divya

Nik smiled shyly...

Purvi:congrats nik...

Divya tnsnly:but bro

Sachin:vo tu hum pe chhod de...

Purvi: kya khichdi pk rhi ha tum dono k dmag mein...

Sachin: tum dono ghr jao...hum divya k bhai ko mna k ate ha.

Both girls nodded...sachin n Nikhil moved from there...

Divya: pta nhi kya krenge

Purvi:zrur kucch ulta hi krenge...

n they got busy in their girly talks...

...

...

...

...

**OUTSIDE KARAN'S CLINIC**

Sachin n Nik reached there n stood beside his car...Sachin said

Ab jaise jaisa main kehta hu vaise hi kr..

Nikhil:mn toh kr rha ha k iski gadi le ke bhaag jau...

Sachin: chhote log chhoti soch

Nik:toh kya kre...

Sachin:chl car mein baith

Nik:sachin emegency ha...(n he show him his little finger)

Sachin making face:tujhe yeh sb glt tym hi ku ata ha...khda reh chup chap

Nik:yr smjh na

Sachin:chl main bhi chlta hu

Both went for washroom...n return after few minutes...

Sachin:thank god car yhi ha...chl baith andr...

Both hide themselves at passenger seat...

After few minutes A person settled on driver seat...Sachin smelt him chloroform n Nik covered him with blanket from head to feet...

Sachin came to driver seat n Nik to passenger seat...Sachin starts car n winks to Nik

Nik:Boss is doctor k chhote chhote chhote tukde kr k hum kutto(dogs) ko khila denge

Sachin:ohh yes yes we cutting this doctor into small small pieces oye...

Here doc came to senses n tried to free himself...

duo took him inside their home..

Sachin:oye nik iska ghugnta toh utha...ise pta toh chle kitne khtrnaak ha hum...

Nik:chhod yeh news dekh pehle...yeh bnda gangster daya kmaal ha na...admi thok deta ha aur police ko kucch pta hi ni chla...

Sachin:na baba na gangster vangster se dur hi achhe...

Nik:chl apne saale saab ki muh dikhayi kr deta ha...

he unwrapped the cloth around karan but shocked to see someone else instead of Karan...both start shivering with fear...both held his feet n saying

We r sorry...hum aapko lene nhi gye the..bol na sachu

Sachin: haan vo hum karan ko kidnap krne gye the...oye nik bola tha na acche se dekhle uski car ha ya nhi...

Nik:Maine achhe se check kiya tha...pta nhi don bhai kahan se a gye...hume maaf kr dijiye don bhai...

Daya gave them annoyed look n they frightened more with that..

Sachin:don bhai maaf krdo plz...

Sb is gdhe ki glti ha...iske pyar k chkkr mein papad belne pd rhe ha...

Daya shouts: kholo mujhe fir btata hu...

Sachin:na main nhi kholta aap goli maar doge...

Daya:kholte ho ya

Sachin nodded as no

Nik:don bhai main kholta hu appko...dekho Maine toh shuru bhi kr diya...n he untied him

Sachin:ruk ja mere bhai

Nik cuts:agr tu inke gusse se bchna ha toh aja mere bhai kholne mein help kr...

Sachin too helping him...

Sachin: don bhai humne jaan k nhi kiya...aap gussa mt hona.. apko aapke bcho ki ksm...

Daya stood up n said in anger

pehle kon marega

Sachin:aap hume mt mariye mere hone wale bche anath ho jayenge...toh vo kya aapko papa papa khenge

Nik:bdle mein aap jaan bhi maang lo...pr maaf kr dijiye

Sachin:hum toh aapke bche ha.. Plz bde bhayia

Meanwhile daya phone rings..hr picked up

Hiii shreya

Shreya:Daya bht bdi prblm ho gyi ha

Daya:kya huya

Shreya:Dad ne tumhe parso hi bulaya ha...

Daya looked innocent face of sachin n smile appeared on his face...

Daya:unka damad wqt se a jayega...

he cut the call...

Nikhil n Sachin still stood with scared face...daya smiled n say

Toh tum log kucch bhi kroge mere liye

Nikhil came forward n say

Jee jee don bhai

Daya:tu nhi tu(signalling sachin)

Sachin:jee don bhai

Daya:meri gf k dad se mil k a ... Aur sun koi gdbd nhi mujhe sirf haan hi chahiye...

Sachin:pr main aapke rishtey ki

Daya:mera nhi tera aur shreya ka rishta...aaj se tu Vancouver police ka officer ha...smjha

Sachin:toh aapko bhi hmara kaam krna hoga...nikhil k sale ko mnana hoga

Daya:done...pyar krne wale kbhi alag na ho main bhi yhi chahta hu

Sachin:oye nik don bhai toh apni hi category k nikle...ashiq ha hmari trh...bs don bhai aapke sasur g ki toh haan hi smjho

Daya:kucch din vahan rehna pdega ...koi gdbd ki toh(while showing him gun)

Sachin: aap fikr na kro bhabhi g k dad ko mnana ab mera kaam

Nikhil:aur main bhi toh hu

Daya nodded n said

Chl nik ab tera kaam bhi krde...

Nik:wohhooo chlo

Trio moved to Karan's clinic...

...

**...**

**...**

**...**

**end of chap**

**A/N:fun begins now ...**

**Precap:sachin's entry in ACP house as shreya's love...**

**ABHI's meet with his chipkoo**

**A big thnkew to all reviewers...**

**Always waiting for ur lovely reviews...**

**TC**

**BYE**

**STAY BLESSED**

**MITHI...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiiiii**

**i knw m late this time bcz of some personal reason... aapko itna wait krane k liye sorry... now m back with next chap...**

**first of all thanks to all of you..**

**Kuki17,Lovedaya,geetshreyaaholic,kavinsanjhna,jebagomes,blair64,jannatfairy,disani,bhumi98,topaz007,jasdeep,mahesh15,anubhav kavin fan, guestNL, shrestha,rajvigirl,dushu's shreya,aisha malik n all the guests...**

**here is next chap with lots of fun n of course most awaited pankaj hinglish...**

R n R

.../.../.../.../.../.../../

Quick Recap:Divya's bro rejected Nik...Sachin n Nik met Daya n trio decided to help each other to sort out their love life...

...

...

...

**NEXT MORNING**

Daya Sachin n Nik went to Karan's clinic... Nik n Sachin entered to his cabin n sat front of him..

Karan(angrily):wht the hell r u doing here? get out...

Sachin smiles:karan us din k liye sorry...

Nik:haan karan ab chhodo us baat ko...kyu meri aur divya ki love story mein villon bne huye ho...

Karan shouts:security

Sachin:pyar se smjha rhe ha...maan jao vrna pchhtaoge

Karan shouts again: security security... damn koi a kyu nhi rha..

Nik n Sachin:ab ayega

Karan stared them confusedly

Duo:bhai zra ayiye na

Daya entered n sat on chair n say

baat bni

both nodded as no..

Daya sweetly:Look Karan Nik n divya really love each other n Nik is lawyer...so give permission for their marriage

Karan shouts:out ..

Daya took a sigh n removed gun from his pocket n kept it on table..n again ask

bolo Nikhil psnd ha na tumhe

Karan in anger: gun se droage mujhe...ho kon tum

sachu/Nik:gangster Daya

Karan eyes were widened with shock n say

gangster daya

He went toward Nik n say

pehle bta dete k tum daya bhai k bhai ho...don bhai main toh kbka taiyar hu bs yeh log hi thoda

daya cuts: toh main rishta pakka smjhu...

Karan with trembling voice:jee

Sachin n Nik hugged each other n then hugged daya...Daya glared them.. n say

dono bahr jao

Both nodded n went out..

Daya to Karan:dekho Karan drne ki baat nhi ha.. acche ldke ha dono bs thode innocent ha mtlb yeh duniyadari ki smjh nhi ha bs ek dusre k liye jeete ha...Divya k liye Nik se better koi nhi ho skta... aur main hu na guarantee leta ha divya ko koi prblm nhi hogi ...un pr na shi mujhpe bhrosa kr skte ho

Karan:but

Daya cuts:mujhe insan ki pehchan ha...yeh dono shrarti aur sidhe ho skte ha pr bure nhi ha..

Karan: ab mujhe meri behn ki koi fikr nhi...

thank you

Daya:ab bhai ko behn ki fikr nhi hogi toh kise hogi..

Karan nodded...Daya moved out...

Nik:thankyou don bhai

Daya:Sachin tumhe sham ko niklna ha Surrey k liye

Nik: bhai main bhi Jau

Daya:haan

Sachin: bhai vo main purvi

Daya:mil lo jao...

Trio left...

...

...

...

**CAFE**

Sachu n Nik r waiting for their girls...

Nik:yr un dono ko sch bta de...

Sachin: nhee yr...abhi nhi

Nik:hmmm...daya bhai k sasur maan jaye bs

Nik:ab mna k hi ayenge..

meanwhile divya n Purvi came n sat

Purvi:kya baat ha

Nik:hum log thode time k liye nhi mil payenge

Div:kyu

Sachin:Divzz Purvi hum company ki trf se bahr ja rhe ha koi training k liye

Purvi:kitna tym lgega.

Sachin thinks: vo toh sasur g se mil k pta lgega

Divzz:kahan khoye ho

Sachin:haan may be one month

Purvi:ok kb Jana ha

Nik:2 ghnte baad

Divya:packing ki

Sachin:haan

Purvi:chlo thik ha main bhi kucch wqt k liye mom dad k paas ja rhi hu..

Sachin:apne mom dad se baat kr lena

Purvi:OK

Divya:u knw wht nik bro hmare rishte k liye maan gye..

Nik:hmmm(sachin glared him) mtlb wow such a grt news

Divya:I'll miss you Nik

Nik her hand:me too... mujhe toh khana hi digest nhi hoga tumhe dekhe bina...

Divya:awww cho chweet

Nik smiled...both totally forget about sachvi...

Sachin louder: chlo purvi hum chlte ha is love birds ko chhod k akela

Nikya came out of trance... divya blushed

Nik: sachin

Sachin: maine kya kiya

Nik:kucch nhi

Sachin: chle yr

Nik: mujhe divya se kucch baat krni ha tum jao main 5 min mein aya

Sachvi nodded n left

Divya: kya baat ha Nik

Nik: nothing

Divya gave questioning look

Nik: u knw very well sachin hmare samne baat nhi krega toh dono baat kre isiliye bheja

Divya smiled.

..

..

Sachvi went to parking lot... Sachin hugged Purvi n say

bht yaad ayegi tumhari..

Purvi: main bhi tumhe bht miss krungi...

Sachin signal her something...she nodded as no...

Sachin(puppy eyes): plz

Purvi nodded as no

Sachin face fell n he said

as you wish...

n he settle down in car... Purvi smiled...n sat on passenger seat...

She:Sachin agr main mna kr rhi hu iska mtlb mko shrm a rhi ha..

Sachin innocently: maine kya bola ..

Purvi:kuuch nhi...

Sachin: Purvi u knw

but his sentence remain incomplete bcz Purvi sealed his lips .n start kissing him...Sachin smile under kiss...they were totally lost but separated with fake coughing of Nikya

Sachvi turned their faces to different directions..

Nik:sachu bhai ka phone ab chlna chahiye..

He nodded n duo left waving bye to their girls..

...

...

...

**NEXT MORNING**

**SURREY**

**POLICE HEADQUARTERS**

A Police car stopped front of entrance...driver open the door...Abhijeet came out of car...n entered inside HQ...All r saluting n greeting him...he greeting them back...but looking bit tensed...he entered his cabin...n sat on chair... meanwhile peon came n gave him a bouquet. ..

Abhijeet saw them confusedly n murmurs

ho gyi madam ki chipkoogiri shuru...yr kahan fs gya main...aur yeh daya bhi nhi ha yahan

He start checking file... after long time he placed his head on head rest n closed his eyes...after sometime he realised a pair of hands giving him head massage...He opened his eyes with jerk n shouts

who's this

Person:its me sir

Abhijeet smiled to see person n say

ohh tum ho..mujhe lga k voh

Person:mere siwa aur kiska intezar ho rha tha sir..

Abhi:yr tum mujhe sir kyu bol rhi ho naam lo mera...

She:ab senior ko toh sir bolna hi pdega

Abhi:Sure inspector toh what about today's dinner..

She smiled:so ACP abhijeet asking for a date to his junior

Abhi flirtness:something like that

She:I'll be ready at 7..

She abt to turn he held her wrist n pulled her in hug n say

itne time k baad mile aur ek hug bhi nhi krogi...very bad inspector Tarika

Tarika smiled n hugged him

Abhi:sham ko ready rehna aur us chipkoo ko mujhse door rkhna

Tarika nooded n went out..

Abhijeet engrossed in work again

...

...

...

**PRADHYUMAN HOUSE**

**3:00 PM**

ACP sitting in hall...n Pankaj is roaming in tnsn n murmurs

Already two people ka food cook krying sherni coming one more people.. but aaj two people aur coming...Pankaj you really mein hi cook bnying ab... come sherni ke love...I will dekhuing you...huh

ACP shouts: kise kos rhe ho...

Pankaj:ACP saab u knowing sherni ka pagalpan now we all pr heavy pding...don't knw who ha how ha...

ACP:oye khote chup kr.. kucch bhi kr use reject krna ha...mujhe shreya ki psnd pr bilkul bhrosa nhi ha... pr kya kru

Pankaj:Idea...

ACP glared:tujhe ideas bhi ate ha

Pankaj:listen na sir...when he come u sirf try only glti nikaling...agr he ur feet touching tb saying u bht old thinking...agr hand milaying tb saying u r bigading boy no pta how big logo se miling... u bhuling ur riti riwaz

ACP:oye khote tu Hindi bola kr kyu English k chkr mein Hindi ki bhi band bjate ho...btw nice idea.

Pankaj making face:

thankyou

**OUTSIDE HOUSE**

Shreya is waiting for them...meanwhile a car stopped near her...

**inside car**

Daya:Sachin kisi ko shk nhi hona chahiye...

Sachin nervously:bhai dr lg rha ha.. ek police officer k ghr jhuth bolne ko bol rhe ho pkde gye toh uda dega...

Daya glared:dekh sachin nhi gya toh main( showing him gun)

Nik:don bhai jate ha na... aur aapke sasur g ko mna k ate ha...

Daya:good

Sachin n Nik came out of car...Shreya saw them confusedly...n say

daya yeh

Daya cuts:aaj se yeh sachin tumhara police wala bf.. ab yeh dono mil k mnayenge dad ko

Shreya:ok

Daya:main yhin hu agr koi gdbd huyi toh

Sachin: bhai pehle hi dre huye ha aur aap

Shreya cuts:chle sachin

bye daya.

Trio moved inside...

Trio entered inside... Sachin was really tensed...shreya wrapped her arm around his arm n whispers

gdbd nhi hona chahiye... vrna daya ko toh tum jante hi ho...

Sachin:arrey meri ma chup kr na...dmag mt khraab kr...

Shreya:smbhal lena

Nik:chlo ab...

they reached hall where ACP n Pankaj were sitting...

Shreya:Dad yeh ha inspector Sachin...aur yeh iska dost inspector Nikhil

Sachin touched his feet n extend his hand toward her n say

nmstey uncle

ACP surprisedly:jeetey raho

Pankaj n ACP exchanging glances ...

Nikhil glared Pankaj..

Pankaj:yes o tell why u ghuring me?koi prblm

Nik laughed:oye asman se gire khjur pe atke English toh ayi nhi uske chkr mein Hindi bhi bhul gya...

Pankaj:oye no talk like is trh i sath...I not small man...Me Pankaj PA to ACP Saab

Nik:beta tujhe dekh saaf pta chlta ha k tu PA hi ho skta ha...me Inspector

Pankaj:oye u

ACP:Pankaj chl mere sath

Pankaj:yes

ACP to Sachu n Nik:meet me at dinner sharp 8..n be on time..

Sachin n Nik nodded..

ACP gave a look to both n left with Pankaj...

Trio took a relived sigh..

Sachin to shreya:hmara room toh bta do

Shreya:yeh toh Pankaj ka dept ha

Nik:oh hello jldi btao

Meanwhile Pankaj came n say

come me I u ko room dikhaoing

Sachin n Nik gave him a irritated look n moved with him...They reached a room...

Pankaj:u dono ka room.

Nik:oye kbhi saaf ni kiya kya... dekho kitna dirty aur messy ha

Pankaj:everyday saaf kring but aaj toh dirty kring spcly for you dono..

Sachin:what r u saying?

Pankaj:let I speak...2 days u ko I n ACP Saab fenking bahr of house...

Nik:we'll see

Pankaj:kya mko seeing abhi see kring

Sachin smiles:bhai ja tu

Pankaj gave an anger look to both n moved out...

Nik:yr hmara room itna gnda...ACP aur Pankaj dono thode tedhe lgte ha

Sachin:toh hum kon sa sidhe ha...winks

Nik laughed at this...

Sachin:jldi kr 8 bje dinner

Nik nodded

...

...

...

**ACP room**

He is in tnsn walking to n

fro... He didn't like sachin... but can't do anything for shreya

Pankaj:what tnsn... I ko tell

ACP:khotey tera plan fail ho gya...usne pair bhi chhoo diye aur hath bhi mila liya...ab kya kre..

Pankaj:sir wait kring

ACP glared him angrily..

then Pankaj tell him something...

ACP nodded..

After sometime all gathered at dinning table for dinner...

Sachin:Dad

ACP glared him...

Sachin:sir khana acha ha..

Nik hit his hand on his head n say

sir yeh vo keh rha ha k aap jldi apna decision bta dijiye zyada chhuti nhi ha hmare paas...

Pankaj:I ko tell one cheez koi big case solve kring u logo ne

Sachin n Nik start coughing..Shreya glared them...

Sachin:jee vo ek baar pizza delivery krte

ACP:what Pizza delivery

Sachin: I mean pizza delivery boy ek encounter mein goli lg gyi aur Maine apni duty chhod k uske paas gya...usne kaha bhai mera pizza time se deliver kra do...bechara itna keh k mr gya aur maine apni jaan pe khel k pizza deliver kiya vo bhi 30 minute mein...Maine ek cop ne apni duty

(stretching duty) ko side pe rkh k mamuli pizza deliver kiya..

Shreya glared him n say

kya zrurt thi btane ki

Pankaj:bahaduri is where is mein

ACP:haan bhaduri kahan ha

Nik whispers: bta ab

Sachin:vo haan sir usmein ek nhi do terrorist ko mara

ACP:pr agr tum pizza deliver krne ki jgh use hospital puhnchate toh vo bch jata

Sachin overacted:sir vo meri ankhon ke samne tdp rha tha jb usne apni umeed bhari nighaon se mujhe dekha toh meri antratma se awaz ayi... sachin ja iski akhiri ichha means last wish puri kr...

toh bs maine pizza uthaya aur nikal gya...bs jee aur kucch smjh hi nhi aya

Shreya n Nik gave him an unbelievable look... n ACP smiled...n leave the table .

Pankaj following him while giving furious look to trio...

Sachin took a relieved sigh...

Shreya:kya tha yeh

Nik:ise toh Purvi ki jgh spna bhi pizza ka ata ha.

Shreya laughed n duo went toward room...

It's midnight...Shreya is in her room...its totally dark...suddenly she heard some footsteps...she got alert n moved out of room n in dark she collided with someone... she switched on lights n happily hugged person n shout

tum

Person:ya me

...

...

...

**end of chap**

**.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../**

**A/N:so guess who's the person...**

**Thankyou so much for reviews**

**keep reviewing**

**tc**

**stay blessed**

**Mithi...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiii**

**so ready for surprises... arrey arrey no worry koi**

**shock ya tnsn nhi only surprise...**

**enjoy reading**

**/.../.../.../.../**

**SURREY**

**SAME NIGHT**

**11:30 PM**

Sachin is talking to Purvi on phone n Nik is sleeping but sachin heard some footstep he looked outside he saw a shadow taking baby steps toward Terrace...Sachin wake up Nik n both start following that figure...Meanwhile Shreya too heard this steps she came...at point all trapped that shadow... it's really dark...Shreya covered that man with blanket she had n Sachin Nik shreya start beating person...

Sachin: abbey chor maro shreya

Shreya:ACP k ghr mein Chori

Nik slapped person n say

ab pta chlega

All were beating person with jutte chappal n jhadu means shoes slipper n broome n shouting

chor chor

ACP sleep disturb with this he came out n switched on the light n shocked to see

All stopped with lights n Sachin n Nik gave weird looks to person who stood with shreya

Sachin: Nik chorni toh yeh ha hum pta ni kis bechare ko

She cuts: o hello m not chorni..

Nik laugh:ab face pe thoda likha hota ha k main chor hu...aur hr chor yhi kehta ha k vo chor nhi

Shreya:Sachin yeh meri behn ha Tarika...police inspector ha

Sachin: police wali didi ab is chor ka kya kre

ACP roared:what is happening over here

Tarika:Dad chor

ACP:pkdo maro ise

All start beating him again

Person:hello beating se before ik time I ka face dekhing pleaj(plz)

Sachin:abbey iski awaz toh us English bhoot Pankaj se milti ha

He:one time kambl utha k dekhing face bhi matching

Shreya uncovered his face...n shocked to see Pankaj there

Pankaj stood making wired n annoyed faces..n yelling in pain

haye what kring...haye yahan paining vahan paining...haye how maring...see

All tried to hide their smile

Pankaj to shreya:I pe kmbl u daling na sherni

Shreya shook his head first as yes then as no

Pankaj to Tarika:u bhi sherni k sath miling.. I ka bhdtha bning ...police wali aunty

Tarika:sorry panku u knw I ko how pta hoing k andhere mein u hoing

Pankaj shouts: I ki copy I ko gussa aying

Sachin tapped his shoulder n say

oye angrezi bhoot idhr ethe mujhse baat kr kya ldkiyo ko dra rha ha

Pankaj:u jhadu se maring I ko...u ko now I maring

Sachin:abbey kisne bola tha adhi raat ko choro ki trh ghr mein ghumo

Pankaj:u ko what mtlb... u ko I abhi out kring

Nik laughed:ja bete pehle hldi wala dudh pee aur koi dwai shwai lga...hume toh neend a rhi ha...chl sachu

Sachin:shreya darling tum bhi ja k rest kro...aur saali saheba aap bhi

Shreya gave him a look n all despersed...

Pankaj to ACP:dekhing u what kring sherni n gang I ka...all mil k khoob piting

ACP:iska toh kucch krna pdega

Pankaj:Sir Cricket

ACP confused

Pankaj signal him n say

cricket match

ACP smiles:good

ACP moved to room n Pankaj povs

Sachin kl big wala mza aying...jb we n u Cricket kheling n a naughty smile

**NEXT MORNING**

**10:00 AM**

**HALL**

ACP n all were sitting...all were staring ACP...

ACP:its sunday today so i think we should spent some time to gather

Sachin whispers: kya boar kr rha ha...

ACP glared him n say

aaj hum cricket khelenge

Nik:wah cricket chlo chlo

All went to graden...

Sachin:main nik aur shreya

Tarika:fine main Pankaj aur dad

Pankaj:sherni u batting first i bowling first

Sachin nodded n stood for batting...n pankaj start bowling...

**match starts...**

Pankaj throw first ball toward sachin...Sachin hit the ball n its four

Nik start jumping at other end of pitch...Shreya was whisteling...

ACP glared Sachin n Signalled Pankaj..Pankaj nodded... he throw second ball...n Sachin hit with force n it flew in air...n a loud noise

**Khdaaaak...**

Sachin n Nik:sixer!

Shreya n Tarika worriedly: ohh shit!

Pankaj signal ACP with naughty smile

ACP thinks:beta six toh ab lgega...

Pankaj:Ae Sachin u out

Sachin: abbey six ha

Pankaj:u fenkung ball to dushman home mtlb u out hoing

Nik:dushman ghr

Sachin n Nik are still confused...meanwhile an middle aged man came out with ball n shouts..

Pradhyuman..what the hell is this...ur ball break our glass window

ACP:hello yeh mera ni ha

He:toh kiska I'll shoot that rascal

Pankaj:salunkhe uncle this Baal not our hoing.. this is sachin ka hoing..

Salunkhe:kon sachin

ACP:shreya ka friend

Salunkhe:Sachin

Sachin touched his feet n say:good morning uncle

Salunkhe smile:tum paglo k ghr mein yeh acha sanskari bcha kahan se a gya

ACP:pagal kise bola

Salunkhe:tujhe aaj tk mujhe compete kr rha ha... kya bna kucch nhi...

ACP:zyada mt udd tera senior tha main

Salunkhe:mera beta ACP ha aur Teri beti uski junior

ACP:mera hone wala damaad Inspector ha

Salunkhe:ohh inspector ki shadi inspector se krayega

ACP:arrey shreya k liye dhunda Maine

Sachin was really frustrated with it... meanwhile Abhijeet came out n say

what happen dad

Salunkhe:smjha ise

Abhi:dekhiye uncle aap hr baat pe jhgdna shuru kr dete ha

Tarika:abhijeet shuru tumhare papa ne kiya

Abhi:aha aha ulta chor kotwal ko dante...pehle toh glass break kro fir glti bhi na mano

Tarika:shutup you swine.

Abhi shouts:me swine no tum swine tumhara dad swine tumhara pura khandan swine

Salunkhe patted abhi back n say

dekha pradhyuman mera beta

ACP roars:u ullu apni beti ki shadi gangster daya se krane ka spna dekhne wale ghtiya

Sachin/Nik:gangster Daya

ACP:haan beta yeh apni beti ki shadi gangster daya se krana chahta ha

Sachin thinks:yhi mauka ACP ki nzro mein acha bnne ka n he signal Nik

Nik:kya uncle kyu apni bchi ki life barbad krna chahte ho daya se uski shadi kra ke

Sachin:haahaahaa uncle arey kahe ka uncle sun tum kya sochte ho hmare dad akele ha hum hai na un ke do bete hai na dad n he touched his feet

Salunkhe:ACP apne jaise damad dhund laya tu...kon khega yeh inspector ha shkl se hi pizza wale lgte ha

Nik whispers:sachu inhe shk toh ni ho gya

Sachin:nhi bhi huya na tu bta de

Nik kept mum

Abhijeet:kya Tarika ki shadi is langoor se

Tarika:nhi shreya ki

Abhijeet took a relieved sigh n Tarika smiled

Sachin:arrey shakl se toh aap bhi bhel puri wale lgte ho maine bola kucch

Salunkhe: tune mujhe bel puri wala bola

Shreya povs:Abhijeet inka beta ha mr gyi knhi inhone dad ko mere aur daya k bare mein bta diya

ACP:sahi bola mere damad ne

Abhijeet:dekhiye aap

Sachin cuts:kya aap haan kya kya socha tum logo ne inka koi beta nhi hum ha dad ko akela mt smjhna

Nik:haan lao ball do

Abhi:nhi denge

Nik:hume leni ati ha

Salunkhe: le ke btao

he throw it inside his house...

Sachin:teri yeh mzaal ab dekho he ran inside his home n break another glass with bat...

All came n saw it with shock

ACP n Family were laughing at this...Salunkhe n Abhi was fuming in anger..

Sachin:btao ball doge

Abhi:nhi

Sachin hit another window n break that

Sachin:ab

Before abhi could say anything...a girl came from inside n shout

kon pagal ha

Sachin: tujhse mtlb n turned toward her

n bat fell from his hand..

She too shocked n say

tum yahan

Nik strammed:haan vo btaya tha na ek spcl case

She confused:case

Abhi:Purvi tu janti ha inhe

Sachin/Nik nodded as no

Purvi saw them n find something fishy..she say

haan Vancouver mein mile the ek baar...mera purse chori ho gya tha tb inhone dhunda tha

Nik/Sachin took deep breath

ACP wrapped his arm around sachin shoulder n say:yeh mera hone wala damad ha inspector Sachin

Purvi saw them with shock...Sachin nodded as no while making faces

Purvi in anger: congrats... khush rho bhagwan tumhe beta de

n she went inside

Salunkhe: ACP mera loss

Nik:hum nhi denge

Pankaj:why ACP saab deing...U ka sheesha Sachin toding...toh usi se leing

n he left with ACP...

Salunkhe to sachin: yaad rkhunga tujhe..

he too left...

Sachin while crying:Nik mere bhai main lut gya main barbad ho gya..

Abhi,Shreya n Tarika gave him confused look

Nik while hugging him:mujhe toh lgta ha tere sath sath main bhi lut jaunga

Sachin:mera toh shadi se pehle divorce hoga

Nik:mera bhi

Sachin pushing him: oye jo main bol rha hu vhi tu bole ja rha ha

Shreya:abhijeet kaise ha aap

Abhi:tum yahan kya kr rhi ho aur sachin ka kya chkr ha

Tarika:tum dono ek duje ko jante ho

Abhi:haan mere dost ki gf ha yeh

Tarika:ohh sachin tumhara dost ha..

Abhi:nhi toh

Tarika:ain..pehli baar dekha dost ki gf ko jante ho dost ko nhi

Abhi:yeh daya se pyar krti ha

Tarika was shocked:what gangster daya

Shreya nodded

Tarika:wait a minute fir yeh sachin

Sachin with sad face:main btata hu

Abhi:haan btao

Sachin/Nik told them everything

Tarika:ohh toh yeh baat ha...abhi mujhe toh lgta tha k hmari shadi mein hi prblms ha ab lgta ha k shreya ki shadi se toh km hi ha..

Sachin:bewafa kathor nishthur, mtlbi kahin ke

Abhi:ab tumhe kya huya

Nik:bhai saab sbko apni apni pdi ha...koi hmara ghr bhi bcha lo Jo daya bhai ka ghr bsane ke chkr mein ujdne wala ha

Tarika:kya mtlb

Sachin:mataon aur guru g jo knya abhi abhi mujhe khushi khushi rehne aur beta hone ka ashirvad de k gyi ha vo meri premika ha

Abhi shocked:what Purvi?

Nik:aur meri premika iski premika ki sheli ha

Both joined their hands n say

bcha lijiye bhrata shree

Abhijeet:ab toh daya hi hum sbki nayia paar lga skta ha...

Sachin/Nik:don bhai

Abhijeet tell plan to everyone n called Daya

Sachin:ab sb thik hoga

Tarika:hmare dads ki dushmani bhi door ho jayegi...

Sachin:meri purvi bhi mujhe mil jayegi...

Nik:aur meri Divya bhi

Shreya:mera aur daya ka kya

All:tumhara bhi ho jayega

All stood exchanging naughty smile...

...

..

...

...

**oh chap khtm**

**.../.../.../.../.../.../**

**A/N:So kya plan bnaya sbne...n daya kya krega aur bechare sachu ka kya hoga...**

**this time I gave early updates...now I want more reviews...**

**Thankyou for reviews**

**keep reviewing**

**BYE**

**TC**

**MITHI...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiiii**

**thankyou so much for reviews...**

**ready for fun...**

**enjoy reading...**

**.../.../.../.../.../.../.../**

**SAME DAY**

**PRADHYUMAN HOUSE**

Sachin n Nik r in room both are so worried... Sachin is roaming to n fro

n saying

koi toh bcha lo yr main toh don bhai ki bhlayi krne aya tha aur mere sath hi sb gdbd ho rhi ha...nik bcha le bhai...nhi reh paunga uske bina

Nik:ab aur le pnge kisne kaha tha apne hi sasur ko bhel puri wala bolo aur bno acha ACP ki nzro mein...aur apne sasur ki nzro mein bura bn jao

Sachin:yr vo mujhe bhi pta ha...jugad lgao koi purvi ko mnane ka

meanwhile they heard some noises from window Nik n Sachin went toward window n surprised to see abhijeet hanging there...

Nik:arrey aap yahan kya kr rhe ha

Abhi irritated:dance kr rha hu

Nik excitedly:ohh really

Abhi irritated:haan tum bhi ayo bda mza ayega

Nik: ohk n about to went toward him

Sachin stopped him n say

pagal use upr la...n gave his hand to abhi n pulled him up

Nik:ab aap kyu aye ha vo bhi khidki se.. drwaze se a jate

Abhi making faces:haan vo Tarika ka baap toh hath mein mala le k khde ha mere welcome k liye...baat krta ha

Sachin:bhrata shree aap kyu aye

Abhi:Purvi bht gusse mein ha...khud ko lock kr liya kucch nhi sun rhi..upr se usne daya se shadi k liye haan krdi

Sachin/Nik:what?

Abhi:ab btao kya krna ha

Sachin:bhrata shree mna lijiye use

Abhi:vo gusse mein kisi ki nhi sunti...

Sachin irritatedly: toh yeh btane aye ha aap

Abhi:aaj raat ko jb sb so jaye toh backyard mein milna aur suno meri Tarika ko bhi lana

Sachin making faces:meri tarika huh

Abhi angrily:Purvi se milna ha na

Sachin frustrated: le ayunga

Abhi:acha toh hum chlte ha

Nik sweetly:fir kb miloge

Abhi:(sweetly)adhi raat ko

Nik smiling:kahan

Abhi shouts:jahnum mein

Sachin:kya chup kro...jao na tum ACP

Abhi nodded n left

...

...

**SALUNKHE's HOUSE**

**HALL**

Salunkhe is sitting with Abhi meanwhile door bell ring...Abhi opened door...

Abhi was happy to see Daya...

Daya hugged him n say

kaisa ha mera yar

Abhi:bht bure haal ha

Daya:aja main baat krta hu

Both entered inside...

Daya:hello uncle

Salunkhe happily:hello daya how are u

Daya:fine uncle

Salunkhe:I proud of you daya btaya abhijeet ne tumne jack k pure gang ka sfaya kr diya...chlo jo kaam yeh police wala ho k nhi kr ska vo tumne kr diya(pointing abhi)

Abhi:kya dad

Daya:uncle I think u right mujhe purvi se shadi kr leni chahiye...

Salunkhe happily:wow daya kya news di...( his eyes fell on someone) who's she

Daya:divya meri behn ha mtlb Vancouver ne behn de di mujhe ek...

Salunkhe:hello divya

Abhi side hugged divya n say

hi divya

Salunkhe:divya kya krti ho

Daya:doctor

Salunkhe:mere mn mein khyaal aya ha kyun na abhijeet ki shadi divya se krade(trio eyes were opened wide) mtlb Daya ki behn ha Daya janta ha kyu Daya

Daya strammed: haan...haaan uncle perfect main iska jeeja yeh mera jeeja(hugged Abhi) hai na bhai

Abhi making faces:haan

Salunkhe:fine toh abhi jao purvi se mil lo

Trio nodded n moved to Purvi room

...

...

...

**PURVI's ROOM**

Purvi is so much annoyed...she is beating big teddy with pillow...n murmuring

you Sachin the cheater tumhe toh...huh mar dalungi ...mujhe cheat kiya dushman ki beti k liye... pkka usi ne kaha hoga ...aya bda police inspector... kya hs rhe ho...dant(teeth) todungi tumhare ...

n she is murmuring continuously...

Trio entered n smiled to see her...

Abhi:Purvi Sachin ki koi glti nhi ha...main btata hu tujhe n he told her everything

Purvi: kya Daya pehle problems km thi Jo ab dad se mere liye haan krdi

Abhi teasingly: nhi purvi yeh toh mera aur divya ka rishta bhi pakka kr aya

Purvi shocked: what divya? doc divya

Abhi:tum janti ho

Divya:haan sachin main aur nik bchpn k dost ha

Abhi:bs yhi baki tha

Purvi:yeh nik ki girlfriend ha bhai

Abhi:yeh lo vo nik toh pehle hi mere picche pda rehta ha ab uski gf bhi...

Divya: what Nik kya

Daya was smiling at this

Abhi: hs le hs le mujhe fsa k mza a rha ha na...

Daya innocently:maine kya kiya..

Abhi:mere baap tune kucch nhi kiya baith yahan chup chap...

all sat n making plans ...

...

**PRADHYUMAN HOUSE**

**HALL**

ACP was roaming in hall n thinking about sachin...

Pankaj:sir wht u soching

ACP:I think sachin acha ha...dekha aaj kaise hume support kiya ..shreya k liye shi ha

Pankaj making face:Huh.. Sir I ko abhi he pe doubt... just one baar soching

ACP:apni Tarika k liye bhi koi Sachin jaisa mil jaye toh

Pankaj:jaisa u ko ok lge...(in mind) huh! I unko not chhoding...I un both ko fenking out...

ACP:chl aaj dinner bahr se order krle...

He nodded

**SACHIN ROOM**

Sachin stood at window n staring Purvi...both were lost...

Nik tapped his shoulder n say

chl majnu ACP ka bulawa aya ha

Sachin:yeh bhi na ...chl

both moved out...

ACP,Tarika n Shreya are already at breakfast table... Sachin n nik joined them...

all were dining silently...ACP broke silence n say

Sachin aaj tumne proof kr diya k tum shreya k liye perfect ha...

Sachin starts coughing... Nik patted his back...

Pankaj:what hoing...

Nik:kucch nhi

ACP:u ok sachin?

Sachin nodded...

ACP:Nik tumhe Tarika kaisi lgi

Nik:bht achi ha police wali aunty

Tarika:mujhe police wali aunty mt bola kro

Nik laughs:toh kya pankaj k jaise bolu I ko u achhi lgging police wali didi

Pankaj:U I ko copy not kring...

ACP:Nik shadi k bare mein kya khyaal ha

Nik:sir koi achi ldki mil jaye toh kr lunga

ACP:Tarika kaisi ha

Nik n Sachin start exchanging glances.

Nik strammed:vo ..vo

ACP cuts:tum soch lo koi jldi ni ha...aur Tarika tum bhi

Tarika nodded unwilling...

Pankaj in mind:ab I ko hi kucch krna pding...in both ko out kring ka plan bnana pding...

ACP:mera ho gya n he left.

Sachin start laughing n rest looking him confusedly

Nik:tu pagal ho gya kya

Sachin:nhi yr lene ek dulhan aye the yahan to ek k sath ek free free free.

Nik irritates: dmag mt kha

Shreya:ab kya kre

Sachin:raat 11 bje garden mein milo...

All nodded...n left

Pankaj listen their conversation n thinks

11 bje garden mein... i ko check krna pding...

...

...

...

**11:00 PM**

Nik sachin, Shreya n Tarika met in garden...

Tarika:ab kyu bulaya

Nik:Abhijeet ne bulaya

Tarika smiles:schi

Sachin:oh dreamland se bahr a...shi kehte ha police kbhi time pe nhi ati

Kya kha

Abhijeet said while coming...

Sachin:mil gya time

Abhi:yeh rha mera surprise tan tnaaaa

Nik n Shreya smiled broadly saw Daya n Divya

Shreya ran to him n hugged him

I missed u Daya

Daya:me too

Shreya:Daya itne din kyu ni aye aap

Daya:bs kucch kaam mein fs gya tha...

Shreya while playing with his shirt button:u know kitni yaad ayi mujhe tumhari...tumhe ni ayi meri yaad.

Daya caressing her hairs: bht yaad ayi but kaam bhi bht tha...

n they were busy in their lovy dovy talks...

Meanwhile Nik went toward divya n say

kaisi ho

Divya smiled:toh yeh ha tumhari training

Nik:bs divzz bht bure fse ha

Divya hugged him...

Whereas sachvi n Abhirika gave them irritated looks...

Abhi:yahan problems k solution dhundne aye ha aur yeh log

Sachin:kya yr ab yeh romance kr rhe ha toh hum kyu picche rhe kyu Purvi

Purvi blushed...

Abhijeet give his hand to tarika...Tarika moved from there ..

Abhijeet held her hand n start dancing

**Hume tumse mohabbat hui hai**

**Hume tumse mohabbat hui hai**

**Oh jaan-e-mann! **

**Do u know?**

Abhijeet extend his arms n Tarika hugged her.

Sachin while twirling Purvi...

**Haan hume tumse mohabbat hui hai**

**Oh jaan-e-mann! **

**Do u know?**

Daya while moving his fingers on her face

**Iss dil se shararat hui hai**

**Oh jaan-e-mann! **

**Do u know?**

Shreya while extending her arms..

**Kaise kab ho gaya!**

**Kya ghazab ho gaya!**

**Hume kuch bhi pata naa chala**

Purvi while hugging shreya

**Meri nafrat bhi chaahat hui hai**

**Oh jaan-e-mann! **

**Do u know?**

Nik while hugging divya from her waist

**Hume tumse mohabbat hui hai**

**Arey! Oh jaan-e-mann, **

**Do u know?**

All were dancing without knowing someone watching them... Meanwhile Sachin eyes fell on Pankaj who stood with shocked expressions

Sachin held shreya's hand n dragged her to Pankaj side n start dancing with her whereas all were looking him with confusion... Sachin lightly pushed pankaj n he fell...

Meanwhile Daya came n dragged Shreya with him

Daya gripped her waist n moving closer her

**Kar loon, main something-something**

**Aaj itni ijaazat toh de**

Shreya while jerking him

**Let me do thinking-thinking**

**Mujhe itni si mohallat toh de**

Abhijeet while picking Tarika in his arms

**Tell me, tell me-tell me**

**Tere honthon pe jo baat hai**

Tarika while wrapping her arms around abhi's neck

**Itni jaldi kya hai Haan**

**abhi toh yeh shuruaat hai**

Pankaj is keeping eye on them n in order to hide himself he entered to motor room...in frustration he pressed the buttons of fountains...

Divya start jumping in water... Nik wrapped his arm around her waist...

**Dard mein bhi toh rahat hui hai**

**Dard mein bhi toh rahat hui hai**

**Oh jaan-e-mann! **

**Do u know?**

Divya while hugging Nik..

**Hume tumse mohabbat hui hai**

**Oh jaan-e-mann!**

**Do u know?**

All start pushing each other in pool...Daya left in last so he too jumped inside swimming pool...All were totally lost...

Sachin kissed Purvi's forehead...n directly looked into Purvi eyes...

Purvi lightly pushed him n start moving n Sachin start following her

**Chori toh humne ki hai**

**Par churaya hai dil pehli baar**

Sachin picked her n made her sit on out of pool...he is in pool...Purvi cupped his face

**Jhootha thoda jhootha **

**Thoda saccha lage mera yaar**

Nik while pulled divya in hug..

**Doori kis liye,, **

**Kis liye hai bhala faasla hai**

Divya while moving closer to Nik

**Aaaun baazuon mein**

**Pehle sehra toh sir pe saja**

Pankaj while coming front of all with a naughty grin

**Kya kahoon kaisi haalat hui hai**

**Kya kahoon kaisi haalat hui hai**

**Arey! Oh jaan-e-mann,**

**Do u know?**

Pankaj smiling naughtily

All came out of pool n pushed Pankaj in pool...

he made faces

Purvi while hugging sachin

**Hume tumse mohabbat hui hai**

**Oh jaan-e-mann**

**do u know**

Tarika while resting her back with abhijeet back...

**Iss dil se shararat hui hai**

**Oh jaan-e-mann! **

**Do u know?**

Daya while placing his head in shreya's lap n playing with her fingers

**Kaise kab ho gaya**

**Kya ghazab ho gaya**

**Hume kuch bhi pata naa chala **

Nik while rubbing his nose on divya's nose

**haye!Meri nafrat bhi chaahat hui hai**

**Oh jaan-e-mann**

**do u know?**

Sachin while lying on ground

**Haan hume tumse mohabbat hui hai**

**Oh jaanemann**

** do u know**

All were lying on grass beside pool in a circle...n looking stars...

Abhijeet smiles:apni problem ka solution dhundne aye the pr awesome mausam mein kho gye...

Daya:itne din baad shreya se mila toh bs kash yeh wqt ynhi ruk jaye...

Shreya:kya Daya tum bhi

sachin:ab yeh sb chhodo prblm ka solution dhundo

Abhi:yeh Daya hai na ise prblm solve krne bulaya tha pr isne nyi prblms create krdi...

Nik:kya huya ab

Purvi:dad ne divya aur abhi bhai k rishte ki baat ki aur is don ne haan krdi

Nik with shock:kya meri divzz...nheee

Nik was shouting his bla bla n all covered their ears with his non stop bla bla.

Abhi:oye nhi krunga isse shadi

Sachin:ACP sir bhi toh Tarika ki shadi ka proposal le k Nik k paas aye ha

Abhi shouts:what? kya? nhee...no...never...

Nik:tere jaisa nhi hu maine na krdi...

Abhi took relieved sigh...

Sachin:sbka ho jayega pr yeh bhel puri wala uncle nhi manega meri aur Purvi ki shadi ko

Abhijeet confused:bhel puri wala uncle

Sachin:tumhara baap

Purvi placed her hands on her waist n say

sachu vo dad ha mere

Nik:haan haan jb dekho dono neighbours mahabhart krte rehte ha

Daya:ek idea ha

Sachin:bolo don bhai

Daya:agr main salunkhe ki nzr mein bura bn jau aur tum shreya k dad ki nzr mein...

Abhi:isse kya hoga

Sachin:Salunkhe daya bhai ko ghr se nikal denge aur vo mujhe...mauke ka fayda utha k hum apne apne sasur ki nzro mein ache bnenge..

Abhi start clapping n say

wah wah kmino apna apna soch liya mera kya

Nik:bhai aap k liye main hu na

Abhi:abbey mujhe Tarika se shadi krni ha tujhse nhi

Nik:I don't mind**winks

Abhi making faces:le jao ise koi yahan se

Daya:chup kro dono

Sachin:abhi chup kro aur vo English bhoot Pankaj usse alert rehna... use pta chl gya ha

All:ohk...

Abhi:Purvi isse duri bna k rkho yeh sachin na pagal ha

Purvi:bhai

Abhi:pr acha ha...pyara ha

Purvi hugged him...

Meanwhile Pankaj came n say

I ab ACP sir ko telling u logo ka love chkkr... n ACP sir fenking u all out...

Daya winks sachin... Sachin nodded...he start taking steps toward h n say

tu ACP ko hmare bare mein btayega

Pankaj:haan

Nik:English bhoot tu hmara bhanda fodega

Pankaj:haan...i telling how you log dhokha deing to ACP Saab

Daya:aur tujhe lgta ha k hum tujhe yeh krne denge

Pankaj:who roking me

Tarika/Shreya:we roking you...

Pankaj: how

All:vo kl morning mein pta chling...

Pankaj gave confused look to all...

All were leaving with naughty smile..

...

...

...

chap khtm...

**...**

**...**

**...**

**A/N:so finally all good between couples...**

**n u log start soching what pankaj will kring...n baki all log how roking him...**

**keep soching...**

**thankyou very much for reviews...**

**keep reviewing**

**tc**

**stay blessed**

**mithi...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiiiiii...**

**thank you so much for reviews...**

**here's new chap with more fun n drama...going to introduce new person..**

**enjoy reading...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**NEXT MORNING**

**PRADHYUMAN HOUSE**

ACP is sipping his tea... meanwhile pankaj came n say.

Good morning sir...u knw sir I k pass u k liye bht big news ha...

ACP:bolo

Pankaj:u ko pta ACP saab sherni not sachin ko love kring...police wali didi enemy bete se love kring..

ACP smiles:aur shreya daya se pyar krti ha aur apna sachin salunkhe ki beti se right aur kl raat vo garden mein dance kr rhe the

Pankaj happily:u ko how pta lging...

ACP smiles:khotey tu smjhta kya ha khud ko... kya bola tune shreya se k tu usse pyar krta ha tujhse shadi krle vrna tu yeh sb baatein bol ke mere kaan bhrega...

Pankaj mouth was wide opened in shock...

ACP roars:tu smjhta kya ha tujhe bete ki trh pala aur tu yeh sila dega...

Pankaj:sir i sch boling.

ACP:ja k kaam kro aajse agr aisa kucch suna na toh soch Lena...

Pankaj went from there with confused n shocked expression.. meanwhile his eyes fell on shreya n gang...they were laughing like mads...

Tarika intimate pankaj:Sir sherni sachin ko love not kring

Pankaj frustrated: you ulloun what boling ACP sir ko...

Sachin:sch ko jhuth pe wrap kr ke sunaya

Nik:bola tha na nhi manega koi

Shreya:sherni se pnga lega toh tch tch

Sachin:shreya aaj raat hum disc chle Daya bhai ko bula le main apni Purvi ko bula leta hu...

Nik copying pankaj:I bhi divzz ko bulaying.. n police wali didi u bhi abhi ko bulaying...

Pankaj shouts: I ko copy not kring...

Tarika louder:dad panku hume dra rha ha

ACP came n say

wht happened

Shreya with fake tears: dad main sachu aur taru nik disc jane ka plan kr rhe ha pr yeh pankaj

ACP:Pankaj kya

Nik:sir pankaj na mna kr rha ha k vo is ghr ka owner ha yahan usi ki mrzi chlegi...

Pankaj shouts:sir he jhuth boling...

ACP roars:pankaj you grounded...

Pankaj face fell down...

ACP:Sachin soch rha hu k is Sunday tumhari aur shreya ki engagement kra de

Sachin:wah sir...what I say sir direct shadi krte ha na...aur sath hi Nik aur Tarika ki bhi...

trio glared him angrily... Sachin winked them...

ACP:okay...

Nik making face:toh hum disc ja skte ha

ACP:sure...

ACP went n all glared angrily toward sachin...

Sachin scared:aise kyu dekh rhe ha...yr suno toh

Tarika:kya sune...

Sachin told them something...

all smiled...

...

**SALUNKHE HOUSE**

Abhijeet is walking to n fro in tension...Daya is staring him with irritated face...

Purvi came n say

bhai juice...

Daya:bhai jogging kr rha ha mujhe doh sweetheart

Abhi glared them...

Divya:kya baat ha abhijeet aap itna tnsn kyu le rhe ha..

Daya start having juice n omelette...

yummy Purvi kafi acha ha le abhi tu bhi le

Abhi glared all in frustration...

Purvi: bhai baat toh btao

Abhi:oye bhukhd yahan tnsn se mra ja rha hu aur tu yummy wow(intimating Daya)

All glared him...

Abhi jumped in excitement: yippie yes yes yes

he was dancing like mad

Purvi:kya bhai yeh konsa daura vaura pd gya

Abhi with smirk: maine pankaj ka permanent ilaaz dhund liya mtlb ab agr vo hmari team mein a jaye toh

trio saw him with shock

Abhi:aise kyu dekh rhe ho jaise bhoot dekha ho...

Daya:pankaj aur hmari team mein...mubark ho purvi tumhara bhai pagal ho gya...

Purvi n divya laughed at this...abhi glared them...

Abhi: Purvi apne pritam pyare ko phone kr aaj raat ki meeting fix kr...

Purvi:usne pehle hi krdi...aaj raat disc mein

Abhi:ab ayega mza... (thinks) chipkoo hmesha tum chipkti ho aaj meri bari...sorry taru...

n a naughty grin...

whereas other were confused...

but disturbed by loud noise of crack...

Daya:ab yeh kya ha...

Purvi:get ready guys

divya:for what...

Abhi n Purvi:Mahabharat

all rushed out side...

Shocked to see scenario... Salunkhe n ACP were arguing on something..

ACP:abbey maine apne dono betiyo ki shadi fix ki Sunday ko a Jana...khana khane

Salunkhe:toh kya maine bhi apne bcho ki shadi fix krdi...

ACP:abbey kr toh pehle main rha hu na...

Salunkhe:mere bcho ki shadi bhi Sunday ko hogi same place...tu bhi ana khana khane...

ACP:abbey kanjus mere khrche pe apne bcho ki shadi krega...

Salunkhe:budget bta de 50% de dunga...

They were arguing whereas all were looking each other worriedly...

Abhi:yeh kya nya pnga ha

Daya:chl beta mera jiju bnne ko taiyar ho ja...

Abhi held his nech playfully n shouts

haan tu mera jiju...

Daya:apne jiju ko gle milne ki bjaye uske gle pda huya ha

girls laughed...

Abhi:yr tere mera rishta hi aisa ha gle pdne mein gle lgne ka mza le lete ha...

Daya smiled at this n both hugged each other... ...

**...**

**...**

**...**

**DISC**

**10:00 PM**

Daya gang entered inside n start looking for Sachin gang...but abhijeet is looking somewhere else...

Purvi: sachu kyu ni aya..

Divya: a jayega

Meanwhile a lil healthy girl with naughtiness on her face came n hugged Abhi...

Abhi too hugged her back while making faces...She kissed him on cheek...

while other were looking them in shock...

Daya whispers:aaj Abhi toh gya

Purvi whispers:mtlb

Divya:vo dekh samne

trio shook their heads as ""yeh toh gya""

She:let's dance baby

Abhi irritated:yah sure baby

both went to dance floor... both were laughing n dancing...meanwhile Tarika came n shout

you cheat...tum iske sath

Abhijeet became scared to saw her...n say

darling

Tarika cuts:ise chipkoo bolte ha real mein tum chipkoo ho...

Abhi pouted: listen baby

Tarika:shut up...n chipko apni chipkoo se...

she went in anger whereas others were enjoying

Sachin: dekha Purvi tera bhai thrki ha

Purvi glared him...

Tarika came n take vodka..

Shreya:taru

Tarika cuts:tum log in mrdo se door rho... they will cheat you...

Divya:nhi Tarika mera nik aisa nhi ha

Tarika:pehle main bhi aisa hi sochti thi...ab pta chla.

Nik:oh police aunty humara ghr kyu bsne se pehle ujad rhi ha...

Tarika:girls boycott...

all nodded...

Shreya:haan Tarika shi keh rhi ha yeh sb ek jaise hi ha...

Purvi:haan shreya agr main nhi ati toh yeh sachin tujhse shadi kr leta...

Divya lost:haan kitna jhuth bola inhone haww

shreya:chlo girls...hume ni rkhna inse rishta...

all moved to other side

while boys face fell down..

Daya greeting teeth: Abhijeet

Abhi frustrated:kya huya

Sachin:tumhare chkr mein hmara divorce ho gya

Nik confused:divorce kb

Daya:abbey ullu iska mtlb ha k hmari love story pe stop lga diya...

Nik:ab kya kre...

Abhi smiled...n say

c'mon...follow me...

all confusedly followed him...they stood near their girls...But girls are ignoring them...Abhijeet smiled n start dancing..

**Oh Beautiful BilloBillo**

** Nakhra Tera 65 Killo**

** Kite Kadd K Ji Time**

** Gariba Nu V Mil Lo**

Tarika glared her angrily.. n went from there...

Daya turned toward shreya n gave her a smile but she glared her...

**Oh Beautiful Billo **

**Nakhra Tera 65 Killo**

** Kite Kadd K Ji Time **

**Gariba Nu V Mil Lo**

sachin lightly hit purvi with his shoulder... she moved from there n sachu start following her...

**Gall Banni Ni Taunt Maarda **

**Mera Yaar Dhillon..**

Purvi smiled at him n sachin held her chin...

**Oh Beautiful Billo **

**Nakhra Tera 65 Killo**

** Kite Kadd K Ji Time **

**Gariba Nu V Mil Lo**

Divya was at drink counter... nik stood at table n start dancing

Oh Beautiful Billo Nakhra Tera 65 Killo Kite Kadd K Ji Time Gariba Nu V Mil Lo

Abhi sat on counter n held Tarika hand...

**Oh Nitt Yoga Da Lesson**

** Lain Nu shehar Nu Jandi Aah **

**Kehndi Leen Main Rehna **

**Bada Jor Oh Laundi Aah**

shreya going to corner Daya wrapped her arm around her waist... n start moving with her

**Nitt Yoga Da Lesson **

**Lain Nu Shehar Nu Jandi Aah **

**Kehndi Leen Main Rehna **

**Bada Jor Oh Laundi Aah**

Purvi n Divya were on dance floor...sachin nik came n start kpaal bharti

**Kapal Bharti Tera **

**Saah Utte Thalle Mera **

**Tere Gym De Muhre Main**

** Ta Ni Laake Beh Gya Dera**

All start together

**Gall Banni Ni Taunt Maarda**

** Mera Yaar Dhillon..**

**Oh Beautiful Billo**

** Nakhra Tera 65 Killo **

**Kite Kadd K Ji Time **

**Gariba Nu V Mil Lo...2**

all hugged their girls...

meanwhile same girl came n say

abhijeet

Tarika in anger:fir a gyi...

She:Tarika mam mujhe yahan abhi ne bulaya

Tarika raised her eyebrow: Abhi?

She:inhone mujhe off duty naam lene ki permission di...

Tarika:dekho jaywanti

Abhi:stop it girls...

Daya:pr chipkoo madam yahan kya kr rhi ha

Jaywanti:inhone hi bulaya mujhe

all looked toward Abhi

Abhi:main soch rha hu pankaj ki shadi kra du

all shouts:what?

Abhi:sch mein ni kra rha .. bs aaj se vo jaywanti mein busy ho jayega...

Sachin: mtlb

Jaywanti:bs ab pankaj ko mere hwale chhod doh... use main smbhal lungi...

Abhi:ab hogi hmari shadi

Sachin:best part is shadi ek hi din ek hi jgh ho rhi ha

Daya:haan iska fayda hum sb lenge ..

Abhi:mtlb

Daya:ab konse ghunght mein konsi dulhan ha yeh toh bs hume pta ha

Nik:ghunght dulhan kya

Abhi:yr Hindi serial nhi dekhe kya...ab bs dekh ab hmara kmaal

Shreya:yahan hum log bhi ha...

Tarika:chlo late ho rha ha.

all nodded n moved out...

...

**A/N:is bar funny nhi ha I know...but kaam chla lo...**

**thankyou for reviews...**

**keep reviewing..**

**tc**

**stay happy**

**Mithi...**


	11. Chapter 11

**hiiiii...**

**Here is next chap...hopefully not so much late like previous one...**

**So what are you waiting for...peep inside**

**Rean n Review**

**.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../**

**NEXT MORNING**

PRADHYUMAN HOUSE

All were at breakfast table

... Sachin n gang looking at door impatiently... theyare waiting for someone...

Shreya whispers:yeh a kyu ni rhi

Tarika:Use abhi se chipkne se furst mile toh ayegi na

Nik:oh jal kukdi muh bnd

Sachin exicted:arey ho jao shuru...

Meanwhile a girl wearing Marathi sari entered n start shouting

swami...swami...kahan ha aap... kyu kiya mere sath aisa

Pankaj:who chilaing...

ACP:chl dekhte ha

all went toward her...she was crying n shouting

pran nath kyu chle gye mujhe chhod ke...

Sachin: bechari kitni preshan ha

Nik placed his hand on her shoulder n say

kya baat ha behn

Tarika:haan didi btao na

She crying:kya btau bhayia...maine jisse pyar kiya...jiske liye apna family chhoda usne mujhe chhod diya

ACP:beta aap yahan kyu ayi

She:kyunki vo dhokhe baaz ynhi ha isi ghr mein

Pankaj:I ko pta who ha...

ACP:kon

Pankaj:sachin hi kring hogi cheat...masoom girl ko rulaying

ACP glared Sachin

Sachin:oh main toh ise janta bhi ni

She:yeh bhai Saab ni ha ho

Pankaj:I ko pta fir nik hoing

She to pankaj:swami aap dusro ka naam kyu lga re ha...aap hi toh ha mere pran nath

Pankaj was shocked n say

main...ae why jhuth boling.. me not janing you

She dramatically:nheee ... yeh sunne se pehle main mr kyun na gyi...mere pran nath mujhe pehchan hi ni rhe... hey bhgwan utha le mujhe...

shreya:bhabhi aap meri bhabhi ho

Tarika:ayiye bhabhi

Pankaj making faces...

Whereas sachin n Nik tried hard to stop their laugh...

ACP in anger:Khotey pankaj tune itni pyari bchi ko dhokha diya

Pankaj:sir i not janing her...she jhuth boling...

She:haan haan main toh jhuth bol ri ...bol doh yeh manglsutra aapne ni pehnaya...yeh sindoor aap ka nhi...vo vade vo qsmein sb jhuthe...

Sachin:oye English bhoot tu ek masoom ldki k sath chii

Nik:yeh hmari behn ha... hmari behn k sath glt krega tu... vaise behn kya naam ha tumhara

She:jaywanti...

Sachin dramatically: jaywanti behn hum bhi dekhte ha hmari behn k sath kaise glt krta ha yeh mota panku...

ACP:jaywanti aaj se yhi rhegi... shreya tarika apni bhabhi ko uske room mein le jao. .

Pankaj:bhabhi? sir she jhuth boling ... I ko ni pta she who hoing

ACP shouts:shutup... ( to jaywanti) jao beta main bhi dekhta hu kon tumhe nikalta ha yahan se

Sachin dramatically: pankaj tu hmari behn ko dubara tng kiya na toh dekhna

Nik:mko toh pehle se hi ispe shq tha... yeh jrur koi kaand krega...u lo itna bda kaand...shrm ani chahiye tujhe

Sachin:chii...chiii...panku kya kr diya tune

ACP:pankaj agr tune use preshan kiya na toh dekhna...

Pankaj just like crying... he didn't understand anything...he nodded helplessly...

ACP left...

Sachin:Panku chhii

Nik:chiiiiiii

both moved from there leaving him confused...

Pankaj:i ko kucch pta ni chling...yeh log wht kring.

...

...

...

**Here other side...**

Shreya jaywanti n Tarika is in room... n laughing at Pankaj

Tarika: bechara panku shkl dekhi us ki...

Shreya: mza a gya us khote ki shkl dekh k...

Jaywanti:agge agge dekho hota ha kya...

Sachin n Nik entered n saw them laughing

Sachin: ohho yeh girls gang itne dant kyu nikal ri ha

Nik:ACP Saab a rhe ha... drama shuru

Jaywanti crying:haye bhayia main toh lut gyi barbad ho gyi

Sachin: behn tum tnsn na lo...hum ha na tumhare bhai aur Dad bhi tumhara sath denge

Jaywanti:jb swami hi mere sath nhi toh main jee k kya krungi...

Nik:nhi behn aisi baat nhi ha...hum ha na smhyange use...

ACP entered:haan ab Sunday ko sachin aur nik k sath tumhari bhi shadi ho gi...

All became shock n shout: kya

ACP:kya huya

Jaywanti:jb ek baar shadi ho chuki toh dubara kyu

ACP:zrurt ha

Sachin nodded

ACP left...

Jaywanti:what the

Sachin:koi ni jay krle shadi panku acha ha

Nik:bs thoda tedha ha

Jay:u kmino yahan tum logo ki help ko ayi hu.. khud fs gyi...oh god

Sachin:jitna hum fse ha usse toh km hi ho...

Jaywanti shouts:out...

All went out...

Jaywanti sat in tnsn ... meanwhile Pankaj entered...

Pankaj in anger:who you...why coming n boling I ki wife...I dhokha diya u ko

Jaywanti:meri mrzi

Pankaj joining hands:dekh meri ma... chli ja

Jaywanti:no

Pankaj:kyu

Jaywanti:jb tk charo shadiya ni ho jati tb tk tumhe mujhse koi ni bcha skta...

Pankaj shouts:you out ho jao..

Jaywanti:you (but saw ACP coming) Swami aisa kyu kr rhe ha aap...main aapki dasi bnke rhungi mujhe ghr se mt nikaliye plz...main hath jodti hu

Pankaj confused:yeh kya natak ha

Jaywanti:Natak...hey bhagwan mere pran nath mujhe ghr se nikal re ha ab mere jeene ka fayda ab main yahn khidki se kood jaungi...

Pankaj frustrated: kring jump

ACP shouts:Pankaj

Pankaj got frightened...

ACP:agr ab ek shbd Jaywanti se kha toh tujhe ghr se nikal dunga...beta Jaywanti yeh kucch bole na mujhe btana

Jaywanti nodded innocently...

ACP moved out...

Jaywanti sat n say

ek cup coffee milega

Pankaj: I not ur naukar

Jaywanti louder:ACP sir

Pankaj irritated:lata hu...

Jaywanti:suno sugar thoda zyada dalna

Pankaj:huh n moved out

Jaywanti lied on bed...n slept...

...

...

...

...

**SALUNKHE HOUSE**

**ABHIJEET ROOM**

Abhijeet is walking in tnsn...whereas Daya is doing online shopping... Purvi is helping Daya n said

don yeh lehnga shreya k liye acha ha

Daya:haan yeh tere liye

Purvi:haan sangeet mein pehnungi ...divya kahan ha vo bhi dekh le...

Abhi irritated:tum logo ko shopping pdi ha vahan mere sasur k ghr mein vo sautan sheli sath ha... dr lga rehta ha k kb dhmaka ho jaye...

Daya n Purvi burst into laughter. ..

Abhi:hso hso aur hso

Meanwhile divya entered hurriedly...she is breathing heavily...

Purvi: kya huya

Divya:musibat bol k a rhi ha

Daya:mtlb

Divya:karan bhai a rhe ha

Abhi:ab vo kon ha

Daya:divya ka bhai... areey use toh divya aur Purvi ki love story pta ha...

Abhi worriedly: yeh lo is baat ki kmi thi ...ab kya kre

Daya:yr tnsn ho jayega... bna bnaya plan flop ho jayega..

Purvi: idea

Daya:kya

Purvi:agr karan ko bhrosa dila de k nik aur divya ka break up ho gya aur ab vo bhai se shadi kr ri ha

Daya:mtlb

Divya:mtlb unhe story sunate ha...

Abhi:perfect

Divya:done...don aap chlna mere sath ghr ane se pehle unhe story sunayenge

Daya nodded

Abhi:chlo backyard chle...1 bj gya...

Daya:kyu

Purvi: meeting ha

Divya:chlo fir.

all nodded n jumped out through window ..

...

...

...

...

**PRADHYUMAN HOUSE**

Pankaj is walking in tnsn n talking to himself...

now wht hoing yeh... who yeh girl ...I ko kucch krna pding...but kya kring

meanwhile he spotted shreya going out with babysteps

Pankaj:Sherni where jaing...ohh full fauj sath hoing. ..ohh yeh my nkli wifey bhi ...god g means yeh sherni ka plan hoing...

chl Pankaj inka pichha kring...

he start following them...

all went backyard...

Shreya n Gang met Daya n gang ...

Daya:jay suna dhmaka kr diya tum logo ne ghr mein...toofaan utha diya

Sachin:haan aur apna English bhoot toh udd hi gya is toofaan mein

Tarika:aww bechara mera panku...

Abhi:mera panku

Tarika:aww mera abhu

Jaywanti flirty tone:Abhi now wht next

Tarika held abhi's hand:vo mera ha.

Jaywanti:haan main toh shadi shuda hu na

Divya:karan bhai kl a rhe ha

Nik:what

Daya:don't worry uska ilaaz bhi dhund liya. n he tell him plan

Nik took relieved sigh

Purvi:hum kb tk yeh jhuth aur drama krenge...aaj nhi toh kl dads ko pta chlega na

Sachin:right...hume ab sch btana chahiye

Abhi:wah Sachin pagal ho gya ... fir toh bhul jao hmari shadi

Shreya:na baba na main yeh risk ni le skti

Daya:agr thakur aur gabbar ko jai veeru bna de toh

Nik:kya mtlb(confused)

Tarika:good idea don hum dono dads ki dosti krwate ha

I bhi u logo k sath

.they turned to voice n surprised to see Pankaj

Pankaj:hmm jhuthi shadi k liye I not with u...pr agr uncle n sir friends bn jaying to sath

Abhi:sach...

Pankaj:sch pr yeh jaywanti ise dur rkho I se Pamela gussa hoing... I ko she se love hoing na

he blushed lightly

Tarika:ohho Pankaj toh blush kr rha ha

Shreya:but dad ne toh jay aur teri shadi fix krdi

Jaywanti:natak chalu rkhte ha...yhi k you accept me...shadi se pehle bhaag jaungi...

Pankaj:arrey baapre ACP sir.

all saw ACP sir coming

Sachin:1,2,3 start

Abhi fake anger:abbey ACP gang smjhte kya ho khud ko

Tarika:jo ha vhi smjhte ha tumhari jaise udte ni...

Purvi:haan tum logo k toh naam bde darshan chhote ha

Sachin:oye zyada udo mt vrna

Divya:vrna kya kr loge haan

Nik fake anger:utha le jayenge

Abhi:meri hone wali biwi ko uthayega tu

Nik:tumhe bhi utha lunga main toh

Daya:achha chl pehle Abhi ko utha k bta

Shreya:oye khbrdar mere jiju ko kucch bola toh

Purvi:ahan bdi ayi jiju wali

ACP shouts:kya ho rha ha yahan

Sachin:dad hum log yahan walk kr rhe the...aur yeh log

ACP shouts:Salunkhe

Salunkhe came after listening so much noises..

he in sleepy tone:kya huya

ACP:smbhal apne bcho ko

mere bcho se jhgda krte ha

Salunkhe:dekh tamatar zyada mt bol

ACP:abbey vda pao tu

but both shut their mouths n turned to opposite sides n say

sb andr chlo...

all were confused abt sudden change of behaviour but silently followed them...

n went inside...

...

...

...

**end of chap...**

...

...

...

**A/N:what next...what is secret behind tamatar n Vda pao**

**to know stay connected**

**thankyou so much for reviews**

**keep reviewing**

**TC**

**Stay happy**

**keep smiling**

**Mithi...**


	12. shadi dhmaka

**Hiiii**

**here's next chap of LMT with shadi dhmaka... Kattiy thankyou for helping in this chap...**

**R n R**

.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

**NEXT MORNING**

Pradhyuman is walking in Garden...he is very restless... he is staring at Salunkhe's house... Salunkhe's too staring ACP... After few minutes Salunkhe too came n joined him...

ACP:ab kyu aya

Salunkhe:Abhijeet aur Tarika ko le k preshan hu

ACP:mtlb

Salunkhe:yaad ha humne decide kiya tha k abhi ki shadi tarika se krayenge

ACP:toh dushmni ki shuruwat toh tune ki thi

Salunkhe:toh tu Daya ko le ke itna gussa jo ho gya tha

ACP:toh use gangster bnne ka bhoot swar huya aur tune bna bhi diya

Salunkhe:toh kya krta jis drugs ne meri behn ki zindagi barbad krdi use khtm krna tha aur abhijeet aur Daya ko isi k liye trained kiya...Daya ne apni ma ko tdpte dekha ha bs vhi uske gangster bnne ki vjh ha...

ACP:bcho ne apne life partner toh choose kr liye... ab hum toh samndi ni bn payenge ... chl dosti fir se kr lete ha kyu vda pao

Salunkhe:haan tamatar

ACP smiled:tmatar mt bola kr

Salunkhe:kyu vo sde huye tamatr yaad a jate ha

both laughed

ACP:chl shadi ki taiyari krte a

Salunkhe nodded...

both were doing preparation in ACP house... really happy n excited...

Whereas both daya n sachin gangs are in shocked seeing them together...

Sachin:yeh thakur gabbar jai veeru kaise bn gye

Abhi:mko kya pta

Divya:guys good news

All:what?

Divya:karan bro ni a rhe

All relieved sigh:thank god...

Shreya:ab shadi ka kya..

Daya:ab pta nhi...kya hoga ab toh dushman dost bn gye...

Tarika:problems bdhne wali ha...

Jaywanti:yr ab meri aur swami Pankaj ki shadi bhi ho ri ha kya kru...

Pankaj:hello I ko Pamela se shadi kring not u se

Jaywanti:haye I toh mri jaing u se shadi kring ko

Sachin:abbey chup kro...2 din baad shadi ha hmari ab kucch socho

Purvi:sch btao sbko...

Shreya:hume shadi krni ha kriya karam nhi

Abhi:jo plan ha vaise execute hoga...smjhe

all nodded...

...

...

...

**WEDDING DAY**

Pradhyuman house is decorated beautifully... rush of guests are there...

all were enjoying... wedding songs are being played... ACP n Salunkhe is welcoming others...

Meanwhile Karan entered.. Oldie Duo's were surprised to see unknown guest...

ACP:sorry aapko pehchana nhi...

Karan:main doc karan.. meri behn divya ki shadi ho ri ha nik se

Salunkhe: wht divya ki shadi mere bete Abhijeet se ho rhi ...aur nik ki ACP ki beti Tarika se...

ACP:Nik ki trh meri beti bhi police officer ha

Karan shocked:police officer vo bhi nik? dekhiye vo pizza store pe kaam krta ha...nik aur divya bcpn k dost ha...chahe toh sachin aur Daya bhai se pucchlo

ACP:sachin inspector ni ha

Karan:dhokha de rhe ha vo log aap ko...Sachin bhi pizza store pe kaam krta ha...aur vo purvi se pyar krta ha

Salunkhe shocked:meri beti purvi se...nhi karan sachin toh shreya se pyar krta...

ACP:wait aisa kucch aisa hi mujhe kucch din pehle Pankaj bhi bol rha tha... main mana nhi

Salunkhe:chl pucchte ha

Karan n ACP in anger:haan

...

...

...

**PANKAJ ROOM**

Pankaj dressed in sherwani but he is in grt tnsn...ACP n gang entered n saw him angrily...

Pankaj confused:I ko aise kyu dekhing...

ACP showing him sword: jo pucchu uska jwab do shi shi...

Pankaj scared:jee wht puchhing

Salunkhe put sword on his neck: chl bta chup chap

Pankaj scared more:wht

Karan showing him knife:Abhijeet divya se pyar krta ha...

Salunkhe:sachin shreya se

pankaj:haan

ACP:sch bol vrna

truo showing him swords n knife...

Pankaj became scared n say

haan sachin purvi ko love kring... nik divya se love kring...

Karan:aur baki ka bta

Pankaj:sherni don bhai ko love kring aur police wali didi abhijeet ko

ACP n Salunkhe were hell shocked...

Karan:puri kahani bta

Pankaj told him everything

ACP in anger:jiski shadi jisse ho ri usi se hogi.

Salunkhe:chl ACP

ACP:Pankaj ab Teri shadi bhi Jaywanti se hogi...

Pankaj: I Pamela ko love kring...I ko she se shadi kring ...Jaywanti se not kring...

ACP glared him...He shut his mouth...

...

...

...

**BRIDE's ROOM**

all the girls were ready... n excited to execute their plan of dulhan ki adla bdli...

Meanwhile ACP n Salunkhe entered...girls were surprised to see them...

Salunkhe:divya beta aapse koi milne aya ha...

Divya:kon

Karan entered n Purvi n Divya shocked to see him

Shreya:aap

Divya:karan bro aap

Karan:mujhe dekh acha ni lga

Divya strammed:nhi... nhi... bro n happy see

Karan hugged her n say

m very happy k tu ACP abhijeet se shadi kr rhi ha...main khud tujhe mandap pe le jaunga.

Salunkhe: main aur ACP bhi le jayenge apni bchiyo ko mandap tk...

Shreya messeged daya

pnga ho gya...dads hume khud mandap tk la rhe ha..

ACP:chle

all brides worriedly nodded...

...

..

...

...

**BOYS ROOM**

all were ready...set to execute their plan...

meanwhile Daya phone beeped...he check message box...n yelled

oh shoot...

all:kya huya

Daya:ghpla ho gya

Abhi:bta na

Daya:humare sasur apni apni betiyo ko mandap ka rhe ha

Sachin biting his nails:oh no main shreya se shadi ni krunga...

Daya:Nik nayia toh teri bhi doob gyi

Nik worriedly: meri kyu bhai

Daya:tera sala Karan bhi a gya..

Nik shaking his head:kya mere ko bcha lo koi...ab kya hoga...

meanwhile Pankaj came n say

kmino u k love k chkr mein my love I se door jaying...

All:tu kyu ro rha ha...

Pankaj:I ko Jaywanti se shandi not krni n told them whole conversion between him n trio...

Nik:kya unhe pta chl gya

Sachin:fir toh easy ha na

Pankaj:they boling sachin ki shadi shreya se hi hoing n nik ki shadi tarika se

Daya:oh no

Sachin:bola tha na sch bol do pr meri sunta kon ha

meanwhile ACP entered all were looking him shock

ACP:mujhe sch pta ha but ab kucch ni ho skta .. jiski shadi jisse fix huyi ha usi se hogi...otherwise main khud ko shoot kr lunga

All with fear:no

Sachin:aap jaisa khenge vaisa hi hoga

Daya:haan sir...humara pyar aapki zindagi se keemti nhi. ...

Abhi:sir pyar ka kya ha jaise hota ha vaise hi chhipaya bhi ja skta ha..

Nik:haan dad...hum aapkj khushi k liye krenge yeh shadi...

ACP smiled:chlo Pankaj tum bhi

all nodded n went to mandap...n sat with their respective girls...girls face are covered with veil...

Rituals starts...But none of them is happy...

After rituals getting over..all took blessing from elders . .

Daya to Salunkhe: sir shadi toh krli pr pta nhi purvi ko vo haq de bhi paunga ya nhi

Salunkhe:vo khush rhegi tumhare sath...

ACP:arrey rona dhona chhodo thoda naach gana ho jaye. ..afterall shadi ka ghr ha...

Karan shouts:lights off. .

a spot light fell in middle a girl in full Punjabi avtaar face covering with veil... Karan went to her n held her hand twirled her as music

**Tu ho gayi one to two**

**Oh kudiye what to do**

**Oh ho gayi munde di**

**Tu turu turu turu**

**Patangaan vargi**

**Tu ainvai udd di**

**Oh ho gayi munde di**

**Tu turu turu turu**

Girl uncovered her face n all were shocked to see.. (newly wed couples)

**Hilla de chaldi**

**Tuk tuk tu kardi**

**Make up tu kardi yaar**

**Angrezi padhdi**

**Git-pit tu kardiJimme queen saddi Victoria**

**Tu ghanti big bang di**

**Pura London thumakda**

**Oh jaddo nachche pehn di**

**Pura London thumakda..**

Karan n girl were dancing in full form .

Daya:Jaywanti

Pankaj almost cried:I ki shadi Jaywanti se not hui toh who se joing

ACP:ghunght uta k dekh

Pankaj uncovered her face n shocked + happy to see Pamela...

Pankaj in happiness n excitement start dancing: balle balle oh I ki shadi se Pamela se ...I ko u se love Pamela.

Pamela(in British style): main bhi tujhko pyar krti hu

Pankaj: oye jiske liye main English seekh rha tha usne Hindi seekh li...ab main English ni bolunga

Pamela:thankyou for forgiving English

All laughed

Sachin sadly:chlo kisi ko toh uska pyar mila

Jaywanti: handsome apni apni dulhno k chehre toh dekh lo ..

all grooms removed veils from bride face n shocked to see their girls as their wives...

Sachin picked purvi from waist n start dancing

yippie... meri purvi se shadi huyi...

Abhi:yahan hum bhi ha

Daya to ACP:sir aap ne toh kha tha k jiski shadi jisse ho ri usi se hogi

Salunkhe:barkhurdar shi kha...tum logo ne plan kr rkha tha na usi hisab se bola

Shreya:thankyou dad

Nik:ab thankyou krte rhoge ya agge ka bhi sochoge...

All glared him

Nik:mtlb dance shance

all laughed...

Nik shouts: Music

Karan n Jaywanti start dancing

**I like dandiya**

**I like garba**

**But, if you really wanna party**

**Throw your hands up**

**and twist'em around**

**Do the bhangra**

**everybody C'mon andand**

**do the bhangra everybody...2**

all couples start dancing

**Aye baaja, te gaaja,Te ghodi, te shamiyana,**

**Laddu te shaadu,Te lassi, te khaana vaana Happiness makkhan maar ke ho gayi multiply**

**Chacha, te chachi, te maami Te beeji viji, te hothon pe laali Te phonon mein 3g vg**

**Show shaa vaali garm hawa pe kardi raindi fly Chhetti champagneon ki dhakkan khol**

**naI toh go crazy ke jab vajde**

**Punjabi wedding song**

**toh go crazy ke jab vajde Punjabi wedding song**

**Dholon ke beeaton pe main tha dolna**

**Haaye sharam chadd ke, laga jhatake Hai isme nothing wrong toh go crazy ke jab vajde**

**Punjabi wedding song**

All were happily dancing with their partners...

finally they got married n lived happily after ever...

...

...

...

..

end of chap as well as story...

**thankyou for all love n support...**

**keep reviewing...**

**TC**

**Keep smiling**

**Mithi ...**


End file.
